Merman Melody
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [BASED ON The Little Mermaid's story] "Dia berambut kuning dan bermata biru." "Aku harus menemukannya." "Tidak mungkin tidak ada seorangpun di pulau ini yang memiliki rambut kuning!" "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak peduli apapun resikonya! Aku ingin sepasang kaki!" Akankah seekor Merman dan manusia bisa bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hisashiburi ~ '3')/ Setelah beberapa bulan akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk publish Fanfic lagi dan sekedar meramaikan Fandom kesayangan saya ~**

**Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan(?) untuk Ana Karina di facebook. Ana-san pernah request dibuatkan fanfic bertemakan cerita daerah, tapi berhubung gak tau banyak cerita daerah yang bisa diadaptasikan ke fanfic-ku, jadi akhirnya temanya aku ambil dari dongeng Disney aja. Yaitu _The Little Mermaid_. :D Semoga Ana-san suka ~ :3 dan pembaca yang lain juga suka~ XD**

**Inti cerita diadaptasi dari cerita _The Little Mermaid_, tapi plot atau alur cerita sedikit berbeda dari _The Little Mermaid. _:)**

**Baiklah, langsung saja kecerita ~ :3 Jangan lupa review yaaaa ~ \('o')/**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
>The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.<em>**

**_Warning: - SasuNaru, Shounen-Ai. Don't like don't read. But if you're too curious, you may peek a little ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>- Merman Melody -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Naruto tersenyum ke arah penjaga-penjaga di Istana tempatnya tinggal sambil mengibaskan ekornya, berusaha untuk berenang lebih cepat. Dia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Kiba di taman sore ini. Mereka berdua selalu bepergian di sore hari untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau berpetualang mencari sesuatu yang baru yang belum pernah mereka temukan. Ya, namanya juga anak muda. Selalu diselubungi oleh rasa penasaran dan tidak pernah takut akan hal yang baru. Kecuali Naruto, dia sangat takut sekali dengan cerita hantu ataupun dongeng-dongeng legenda yang menyeramkan.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba, ketika dia melihat Naruto berenang ke arahnya.

"Yo!" Naruto melambai ke arah Kiba.

Kiba yang terlihat kesal berenang mendekat dan menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali, bodoh! Aku dan Akamaru sampai hampir mati karena bosan menunggumu!" keluh Kiba sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah anjing laut disampingnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa geli sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Maaf, maaf." Ujarnya lalu menghampiri Akamaru. "Maafkan aku, ya, Akamaru."

Akamaru menggeram dan memalingkan wajahnya, yang sontak membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha. Anjingmu sangat lucu kalau sedang marah." Naruto menghampiri Akamaru lagi lalu membujuknya, "Ayolah Akamaru, aku akan bilang pada ayahku untuk membelikanmu makanan anjing paling mahal di kota. Jadi, jangan marah yah?"

Akamaru menggonggong senang lalu menjilat pipi Naruto yang tertawa riang.

"Lah, aku bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Hm?" Naruto berhenti tertawa dan mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air liur Akamaru, lalu menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh? Aku kan ikut menunggumu disini." Kiba melipat tangannya di dada.

"Oh? Baiklah, sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan menyuruh paman Jiraiya untuk membuatkanmu gantungan kunci dari kerang." Jawab Naruto dengan enteng.

"Hee? Sialan kau, Naruto. Kau memberikan Akamaru makanan mahal dan hanya memberikanku gantungan kunci?" protes Kiba.

Naruto tertawa geli dan membiarkan Kiba yang terus-terusan mendumel-dumel. Dia pun berenang diikuti oleh Akamaru.

Kiba yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu marah dengan Naruto, lalu mengikutinya juga dan bertanya, "Hari ini kita mau kemana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu untuk ulang tahun tante Tsunade. Meskipun masih lama, tapi aku rasa aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya."

Kiba berenang disamping Naruto. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya, berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan dia kalung? Atau gelang?" saran Kiba.

"Hm... aku buat dari apa ya? Kalau mutiara biasa, aku rasa itu terlalu biasa." Naruto pun ikut berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan kalungnya dari mutiara kerang Ayoka? Atau apa itu namanya? Fucata?"

Naruto mengernyit, mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan saran sahabatnya itu. "Tapi, kerang mutiara Ayoka sedang sulit didapatkan sekarang. Orang-orang dari daratan terlalu sering memburu mereka. Membuat mereka makin jarang terlihat."

Kiba mengangguk. "Hm.. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cek ke permukaan!" ujar pria bersurai _brunete _itu dengan semangat.

Naruto berpikir untuk sejenak. Ayahnya selalu memperingatinya untuk tidak berenang ke permukaan. Ayahnya selalu berkata manusia-manusia dari daratan itu sangat kejam. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dan tidak mementingkan keadaan alam di sekitar mereka. Mereka sering sekali berburu, membunuh hewan dan tumbuhan, membuat tempat-tempat produksi, tanpa memikirkan akibat dari apa yang mereka perbuat pada alam dan kelangsungan ekosistem di sekitarnya. Ayahnya pun berkata, spesies _mermaid _dan _merman_ pasti akan menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mereka apabila mereka menemukan tempat tinggal para _mermaid _dan _merman_.

Mengingat peringatan ayahnya, bukannya merasa takut, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu malah tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk ke arah Kiba sambil berseru, "Ayo kita ke permukaan!"

Kiba mengibaskan ekornya dan berenang mendahului Naruto dengan diikuti Akamaru yang semangat berenang di belakangnya. Naruto tertawa lalu berenang menyusul Kiba tak kalah semangatnya dengan Kiba dan Akamaru.

* * *

><p>Langit terlihat gelap dan terdengar suara gemuruh keras. Angin pun mulai bertiup kencang, membuat air laut pasang dan mulai berombak keras. Sebuah perahu layar besar terlihat sedikit terombang-ambing terbawa arus ombak.<p>

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat sedang berdiri di geladak1) perahu, menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran Sasuke!" seorang pria berambut putih berjalan ke arah sang pangeran dengan cepat sambil memanggil namanya.

Pria berambut hitam yang tengah memperhatikan langit itu menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanyanya pada pimpinan para kesatria di kerajaannya sekaligus pengawal pribadinya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini, Pangeran? Cuaca semakin memburuk. Yang Mulia Ratu daritadi sudah mencari anda. Dia sangat khawatir." Kakashi berbicara dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Pria yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tampak seperti sedang bosan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ombak yang sedang berderu-deru di hadapannya.

"Pangeran?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sampaikan pada Ibu, aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi." Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap punggung kepala Sasuke lalu membungkuk hormat. "Baik, Pangeran." Ucapnya lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke ruangan makan di dalam perahu.

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana. Meskipun terkadang Sasuke bersikap dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli, dia tahu Sasuke sebenarnya seorang pangeran yang baik hati. Mau bagaimana pun semenjak Sasuke masih kecil, Kakashi sudah menjadi bagian dari istana, meskipun pada saat itu dia masih belajar untuk menjadi seorang kesatria, sehingga dia tahu sikap Sasuke sebenernya itu seperti apa.

Sewaktu masih kecil, Sasuke adalah seorang anak yang ambisius dan sangat dekat dengan kakaknya, Pangeran Itachi. Sasuke selalu terlihat senang apabila dia dan kakaknya sedang bermain ataupun sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang. Namun, Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi seorang remaja yang dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara setelah kakaknya meninggal dalam sebuah perang dengan kerajaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan kerajaan Uchiha. Entah itu sedih karena kehilangan kakak tercintanya, merasa terbebani dengan posisinya sekarang sebagai calon raja, atau keduanya, sekarang Sasuke dikenal dengan sebutan pangeran tampan yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit dan menatap langit gelap itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan, namun wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada dipikiriannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menghiraukan angin yang menghembus kencang, membuat kapal besar itu sedikit bergoyang oleh ombak yang terhembus angin. Langit pun bergemuruh kencang, seolah-olah memperingatkan Sasuke bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan mungkin akan terjadi badai.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sekaligus ratu dari kerajaan Uchiha, memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang kesal namun tetap terdengar khawatir.

Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas kemudian membalikkan badannya, menghadap Mikoto yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ibu sudah mencarimu daritadi!" Mikoto menaruh tangannya di masing-masing pinggangnya sambil memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hanya menikmati angin, Bu."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo masuk. Cuaca sudah memburuk dan sepertinya sebentar lagi turun hujan. Bisakah kau berhenti membuat Ibu khawatir?"

Sasuke menunduk untuk sesaat lalu mengangguk. Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah, ombak yang terhembus angin kencang menabrak kapal dengan keras dan membuat kapal bergoyang dengan kencang. Sontak Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terdorong jatuh oleh gravitasi. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakangi pagar geladak kapal membuat punggung Sasuke terbentuk pagar kayu itu.

"Ha!" hentak Sasuke kaget.

Mikoto yang melihat itu langsung meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan berlari kearahnya. Dan suara Mikoto yang keras membuat Kakashi dan Fugaku yang sedang menunggu Sasuke dan Mikoto diruang makan langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan bergegas lari ke geladak kapal.

Sasuke terlihat sedang bersender ke arah pagar kayu dan menahan sakit di punggungnya, sedangkan Mikoto berada dihadapannya, mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri tegak dan berjalan kearahnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu berlari menghampiri Mikoto dan Sasuke, hendak menolong Sasuke juga.

Namun ombak kembali menghantam kapal dan membuat Sasuke yang tengah meraih tangan Ibunya dengan satu tangannya kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia terjatuh ke arah belakang, dan posisinya yang tengah bersandar kepagar membuat dia terjatuh tersungkur melewati pagar.

"SASUKE!" teriak Mikoto histeris.

* * *

><p>Naruto menggeram kesal sambil mengibaskan ekornya dengan lebih keras. Dia melirik kearah belakangnya dan melihat Kiba yang juga sedang merengut dan berusaha berenang dengan kekuatan yang lebih keras.<p>

"Naruto!" geram Kiba. "Ini perasaanku saja atau ombaknya semakin sulit dilewati?" tanya Kiba diikuti gonggongan anjing laut putih yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka.

Naruto menangadahkan kepalanya, menatap kearah permukaan yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Sepertinya diatas sana sedang ada badai." Jawab Naruto, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita balik lagi saja?" Kiba terlihat mulai khawatir dengan keadaan dipermukaan. Dia tidak mau sahabatnya terluka ata terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua. Lagipula, kalau Minato tahu Kiba membawa Naruto ke permukaan, entah hukuman apa yang Raja seantero lautan itu akan berikan padanya.

Naruto terdiam, namun tetap mengibaskan ekornya berenang lebih dekat ke permukaan.

"Naruto?" Kiba memanggil Naruto, mulai merasa khawatir.

"Tunggu sebentar Kiba. Aku punya firasat kalau aku harus benar-benar berenang ke permukaan." Jawab Naruto.

Kiba menghela nafas dan bergerutu, "Tapi firasat mu itu selalu membawa kita ke keadaan yang sulit."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak menjawab.

Kiba memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terus menatap ke arah permukaan dan berenang mendekatinya. Dia mengernyit ketika dia melihat sesuatu seperti tenggelam mendekati mereka. Dia terus memperhatikan sosok itu sambil menebak-nebak apa gerangan yang mendekati mereka. Naruto terhentak dan membelalakan matanya begitu sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Seseorang tenggelam!" teriak Naruto lalu berenang ke arah seseorang yang tenggelam itu dengan cepat.

Kiba menoleh ke arah suara Naruto dan mengejar Naruto diikuti oleh Akamaru dibelakangnya.

Naruto meraih tangan seseorang itu dan melingkarkannya dilehernya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiba dan meminta Kiba untuk membantunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kiba meraih tangan sebelah kiri orang itu dan membantu Naruto berenang ke permukaan.

"Kita harus cepat berenang ke permukaan dan mencari daratan!" ujar Naruto sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana daratan disekitar sini!" Kiba menggeram.

"Kita pasti menemukannya! Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan manusia ini tenggelam begitu saja dan mati!" ujar Naruto dengan optimis.

Mereka berdua pun terus berenang ke permukaan. Sesampainya mereka dipermukaan, mereka berdua mengedarkan seluruh pandangan mereka ke semua arah. Yang mereka bisa lihat hanyalah air laut dan ombak yang menderu-deru. Langit yang menghitam dan air hujan yang dengan derasnya menghantam permukaan laut.

Akamaru menggonggong dan membuat Kiba dan Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Akamaru? Apa kau bisa merasakan ada daratan disekitar sini?" tanya Kiba.

Akamaru hanya menggonggong dan mulai berenang menjauhi Kiba dan Naruto seolah-olah mensinyalkan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Kiba dan Naruto saling menatap untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian mengikuti Akamaru.

"Kita harus cepat!" ujar Naruto sambil melirik pria ditangannya yang wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambut pria itu sendiri.

Mereka pun berenang dengan cepat mengikuti Akamaru ke arah daratan.

Naruto dan Kiba yang kini sudah tiba didaratan, membaringkan badan pria itu ditepian. Karena mereka tidak memiliki kaki, mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi dari tepian pantai yang masih tersapu ombak-ombak kecil. Kiba dan Naruto terlihat terengah-engah dan mulai sedikit panik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kiba setengah panik. "Periksa detak jantungnya Naruto!"

Naruto yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya kemudian menyenderkan telinganya didada pria yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja berwarna putih polos. Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"A-aku tidak mendengar apa-apa!" ujar Naruto dengan panik. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau begini caranya dia bisa mati!"

Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencoba untuk berpikir, yah meskipun berpikir sebeneranya bukan keahliannya, tapi dia harus mencoba!

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat manusia sadar!" pekik Naruto panik.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa? Apa? Kau tahu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto masih panik.

"Kau ingat yang pamanmu katakan tentang pernafasan manusia?" Entah mengapa, tapi Kiba mendadak ingat dengan perkataan paman Naruto, Jiraiya, tentang manusia sewaktu mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita paman Jiraiya, yang memang sudah pernah mempunyai pengalaman berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Apa? Aku tidak ingat!" jawab Naruto tambah panik.

"Manusia butuh bernafas! Dan kalau mereka berhenti bernafas, manusia yang lain harus membantunya dengan cara mentransferkan udara lewat mulutnya! Kau tahu maksudku? Memberikannya nafas bantuan dari mulut ke mulut!" jawab Kiba yang mendadak jenius.

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" ujar Naruto.

"Hah? Aku? TIDAK! Kau yang pertama ingin menyelamatkannya!" geram Kiba.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menatap pria yang terbaring tidak berdaya dihadapannya. Dia menyeka poni rambut yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian menatap wajah pria itu yang terlihat pucat. Entah karena panik atau pun ada perasaan lainnya, jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang begitu dia melihat wajah pria itu.

"Naruto! Cepat!" hentak Kiba yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari angan-angannya.

Naruto pun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria itu. Dia menelan ludahnya sambil mencoba mengabaikan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Dia menghirup udara dan kemudian membuka mulut pria itu. Dia mulai mentransferkan udara lewat mulutnya ke mulut pria itu, sementara kiba menekan-nekan dada pria itu. Mereka terus melakukan gerakan itu sampai tiba-tiba, pria dihadapan mereka terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air laut dari mulutnya.

Pria itu terngah-engah kemudian dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia kemudian dengan perlahan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya. Naruto balik menatap pria itu dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung harus berbuat apa. Pria itu terdiam kemudian kembali meutup matanya.

Naruto terhentak lalu kembali memeriksa detak jantung pria itu. Dia menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar ada suara detak jatung dari dada pria itu.

"Sepertinya dia hanya pingsan." Kiba menghela nafas lega.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pegi." Ujar Kiba sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya, berusaha mendekati air yang lebih dalam diikuti Akamaru yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Eh? Kita mau meninggalkan manusia ini sendiri?" tanya Naruto, tetap diam disamping pria itu.

Kiba menoleh kearahnya. "Yang pentingkan kita sudah mencoba menyelamatkannya. Kau mau diam sampai kapan disini? Hujan memang sudah berhenti, tapi ini sudah malam. Apa kau mau ayahmu marah?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, Kiba. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya? Usaha kita untuk menyelamatkannya sia-sia kan? Kita juga tidak mungkin membawanya kebawah laut. Dia tidak bisa bernafas didalam air seperti kita."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Kiba mulai kesal dengan tindakkan sahabatnya. Yah, mungkin itu sisi baik Naruto. Selalu ingin membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan. Tapi bisa tidak sih dia berhenti memikirkan orang lain untuk sesaat dan mencoba untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak. "Aku akan diam disini sampai ada manusia lain yang menemukannya!" jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Kiba mengernyit dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Menunggu manusia lain menemukannya? Apa kau sudah gila, hah? Bagaimana kalau mereka melihatmu? Kau mau mereka menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu bahan percobaan, hah? Ayah mu dan paman Jiraiya sudah memperingatkan kita tentang ini!"

Naruto balik menatap Kiba sama kesalnya. "Aku akan cepat pergi begitu aku melihat manusia mendekat! Kalau kau begitu takut, pergi saja duluan, Kiba! Dasar kau penakut!"

Kiba menggeram kesal. "Yah! Aku penakut! Aku memang penakut! Aku hanya takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatku! Apa itu salah?"

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk. Dia kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. "Maaf, Kiba. Aku tau kau menghawatirkan ku. Tapi kumohon, sebentar saja? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku janji aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau kalau kita sudah tiba di Istana."

Kiba masih terlihat kesal namun dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membalikkan badannya dan perlahan mundur ke tampat yang lebih dangkal. Duduk ditepi pantai sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya dengan kesal. Akamaru hanya berenang-renang disekitar tepian pantai dan menunggu Kiba dan Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kiba dengan senangnya.

* * *

><p>"Kita harus kembali ke arah tempat tadi!" teriak Mikoto di depan suaminya Fugaku.<p>

Fugaku mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kita bahkan tidak tahu arah mana. Perahu kita pun terbawa arus tidak tentu arah." Jawab Fugaku terdengar tenang. Namun, semua orang tahu setenang-tenangnya Fugaku, tidak mungkin dia tidak menghawatirkan anaknya yang baru saja terjatuh dan tenggelam ke dalam lautan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku meloncat saja dan menyelamatkannya! Aku bisa berenang!" teriak Mikoto lagi. Mukanya merah dan matanya sembab dipenuhi air mata.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Apa aku akan membiarkan dua orang yang aku sayangi meloncat begitu saja? Apa kau tidak melihat ombak begitu deras dan hujan pun sama-sama deras? Apa kau bisa menyelematkan anakmu dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu?" Fugaku mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Mikoto terdiam. Dia hanya mengertakkan giginya dan berjalan bolak-balik dengan paniknya.

Kakashi yang daritadi terdiam didekat pintu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dalam hati dia pun menyesali apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia tidak bergerak lebih cepat dan menangkap Sasuke. Ini semua tidak adak terjadi. Dia terdiam dan menatap lantai kapal, menyesali apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Fugaku menoleh ke arah Kakashi kemudain berkata, "Kau tidak perlu menyesali apapun, Kakashi. Aku yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk namun terdiam.

"Daratan! Kita menemukan daratan!" terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan seorang awak perahu dari luar.

Kakashi membungkukkan badannya ke arah Fugaku lalu membalikkan badannya, berniat pergi ke geladak dan melihat daratan yang hendak mereka darati.

Sesampainya Kakashi di geladak perahu, dia melihat pantai yang mulai terlihat jelas. Perahu pun dengan perlahan menepi ke daratan. Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tepian pantai. Sudut matanya menangkap seseorang berambut kuning meloncat kearah air laut yang lebih dalam. Dia mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah sosok yang dia lihat. Dia membelalakan matanya begitu dia melihat seseorang terbaring pasrah di tepi pantai.

"Yang Mulia Fugaku! Aku melihat Pangeran!" teriak Kakashi lalu berlari ke arah tangga untuk turun dari perahu yang baru saja disiapkan oleh salah satu awak perahu.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan Kakashi, lalu keluar dari ruang makan malam dan berlari mengikuti Kakashi.

Kakashi berlari kearah Sasuke dan perlahan mengangkat badan bagian atas Sasuke kepangkuannya. "Pangeran?" Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto berlari kearah Sasuke dan merebut Sasuke dari pangkuan Kakashi. Dia memeluk anak tersayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menangis bahagia.

Fugaku hanya berjongkok disamping Mikoto dan mengusap-usap pundak Mikoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ To be Continued ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: uhuk, uhuk, bagaimana? ada yang berminat untuk membaca chapter-chapter selanjutnya? 'w'<strong>

**ehehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca sejauh ini~ _Review would be very very very appreciate ~ :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Yosh~ Chapter updaaaaaaaate ~ 'w')/ terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca meskipun tidak meninggalkan jejak(?) di fanfic ini, juga untuk yang sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya ~ ;w;)v aku terharu~ /lebay ****Makasih juga sudah menunggu update-annya keluar.. :D tenang saja, saya tidak akan membuat reader menunggu terlalu lama kok.. XDv soalnya saya tau, nunggu fanfic update lama itu... sakitnya disini~ /nunjukkokoro**

**Sebelumnya minta maaf kalau banyak typo disana-sini ataupun kekurangan yang lainnya. Fanfic ini gak ada yang nge-beta-in jadi gak ada yang ngecek ulang apa ada kesalahan atau enggak. Maaf juga kalau ada beberapa karakter yang OOC. Hanya saya buat untuk sedikit menyesuaikan cerita.**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kisimoto [mangaka tukang PHP ;;;;; /digeplak M.K]  
>The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.<br>Planetarium (c) Otsuka Ai**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru, Shounen-Ai, Boys Love. Ever wonder how it's like to read a Boys Love fanfic? Don't be shy, go and try to read it. ;) /plak /sokinggris**_

* * *

><p><strong>- Merman Melody -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal di pulau ini dulu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Sasuke yang terduduk menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin menemukan orang yang menyelamatkanku."

Mikoto menghela nafas. "Kita masih beruntung kau ditemukan di salah satu pulau yang dulu Itachi beli untuk _asset_ masa depannya. Dan orang-orang disini pun mengenali kita. Yah, siapa juga sih yang tidak mengenal keluarga kerajaan?" Mikoto tertawa kecil oleh perkataannya sendiri. "Tapi apa kau yakin ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu? Ketika Kakashi menemukanmu ditepian pantai, kau tergeletak sendirian dan tidak ada siapapun yang berada didekatmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejanak, "Tapi apa ibu yakin aku terbawa arus begitu saja sampai pantai?"

Mikoto mengusap tengkuknya, "Baiklah. Tapi apa kau ingat apa ciri-ciri orang yang menyelamatkanmu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, menandakan dia sedang berpikir. "Berambut kuning... dan... matanya biru. Pandanganku terlalu kabur untuk melihat apa dia berambut panjang atau pendek. Aku juga tidak tahu apa dia pria atau wanita. Hanya warna rambut dan... warna matanya yang terlihat seperti langit biru yang aku ingat."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau tidak ada orang dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan itu?"

Sasuke mengernyit dan sedikit menggertakan giginya. "Tidak mungkin yidak ada seorangpun di pulau ini yang memiliki rambut kuning."

Mikoto menghela nafas lagi sebelum dia mengangguk. Dia tahu, kalau Sasuke ingin sesuatu, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat keinginannya terwujud. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu akan menyuruh Kakashi dan prajuritnya untuk mencarikan pria ataupun wanita yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. _'__Aku rasa dia seorang pria... tapi...__'_

* * *

><p>Naruto menunduk, menatap lantai. Ekornya terjuntai lemas menyentuh lantai ruangan singgasana raja. Didepannya, terlihat ayahnya, Minato terlihat menatapnya dengan tajam. Tangan kirinya memegang trisula.<p>

Minato menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau senang sekali membahayakan dirimu sendiri? Sudah berapa kali Ayah bilang untuk TIDAK pergi kepermukaan?"

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan, Ayah?" jawabnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan ruas-ruas giginya yang rapi.

Minato tersenyum dan mengendus. "Ya, ya. Kemari, nak." Ujar Minato sambil melambaikan tangan kananya, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berenang mendekatinya.

Minato mensentil dahi Naruto begitu Naruto mendekatinya.

"Ow! Ayah!" Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya.

Minato tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mengusap-usap bekas luka dipipi Naruto yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing.

Naruto menutup matanya dan menyenderkan pipinya kedalam sentuhan Ayahnya itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto, Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Ayah sudah gagal melindungi ibumu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu bahkan meninggalkan luka di wajahmu. Ayah tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga untuk Ayah sekali lagi." Ucap Minato dengan nada yang lembut.

Naruto membuka matanya, "Ayah..."

Minato menghela nafas dan berhenti menyentuh pipi Naruto, "Kau tahu kan, Naruto. Itulah kenapa Ayah selalu melarangmu untuk pergi ke permukaan. Kau memiliki sifat ibumu." Minato tersenyum, "Kau senang berpetualang dan selalu ingin menemukan hal yang baru. Kau juga tidak mudah menyerah. Sama seperti ibumu. Tapi Ayah tidak mau kau berakhir sama dengan ibumu."

Naruto terdiam kemudian mengangguk, "Aku mengerti Ayah."

Minato tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa Naruto sudah diijinkan untuk pergi.

Naruto balik tersenyum kemudian berbalik arah dan berenang keluar ruangan. Naruto menghela nafas begitu dia keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya. Dia memang tidak ingat betul dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan ibunya. Mau bagaimanapun, ketika itu Naruto masih bayi. Tapi menurut berita-berita yang tersebar, Ibunya meninggal karena ulah manusia yang mencoba bereksperimen dengan makhluk spesies duyung yang mereka kenal dengan makhluk mistis.

"Haa~" Naruto menghela nafas bosan sambil berenang keluar istana. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kiba tidak bisa keluar karena dihukum Ibunya. Ah.. aku harus meminta maaf padanya karena sudah membuatnya terkena hukuman oleh Ibunya." Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berenang dengan santainya. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin dan tersenyum kecil begitu dia mengingat betapa gagahnya dirinya mencoba menyelamatkan seorang manusia. "Haha. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti kesatria gagah yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran pada saat itu." Gumamnya kagum pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lalu membayangkan lagi pria yang diselamatkannya. Naruto teringat dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan ketika pria itu membuka matanya, matanya yang gelap membuat Naruto serasa terhisap kedalam tatapannya itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan beberapa garis berwarna merah muda yang tiba-tiba muncul di tulang pipinya.

'_Kenapa aku tiba-tiba membayangkan pria itu? __D__an kenapa sekarang aku merasa benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya? __A__tau setidaknya melihat wajahnya.__'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Dia menghela nafas dan mendongak, menatap kearah permukaan laut.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. '_Maaf Ayah. __T__api jika aku tidak melihat pria yang kemarin hari ini, aku janji aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke pemurkaan._' Ujar Naruto dalam hati, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia mengibaskan ekornya untuk berenang ke permukaan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya di tempat tidur. Dia merasa lelah. Lelah terus-terusan duduk di tempat tidur. Dia tahu ibunya hanya khawatir dengannya, tapi tidak harus juga kan seharian hanya duduk ditempat tidur dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?<p>

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah balkon, masih menggunakan piyamanya yang berbentuk seperti kimono. Villa yang memang sengaja Itachi dulu beli untuk tempat peristirahatan keluarganya memang terletak didaratan paling tinggi dan halaman belakangnya menghadap kearah laut. Kamar tempat Sasuke beristirahat terletak dilantai dua dan menghadap ke laut, membuat Sasuke bisa menikmati pemandangan laut yang indah.

Melihat air laut dan langit yang cerah dengan warnanya yang biru, mengingatkan Sasuke akan warna mata orang yang menyelamatkannya itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia meresa menyesal. Menyesal kenapa dia begitu lemah pada saat itu. Dia bahkan membiarkan matanya kembali tertutup. Jika saja sewaktu itu dia tidak menutup matanya lagi dan melihat lebih jelas wajah orang itu, dia pasti tidak merasa sebingung dan se_desperate_ ini untuk menemukan orang itu. Sasuke bahkan masih tidak tahu orang itu pria atau wanita.

"Aku harus menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

* * *

><p>Mikoto tengah membantu beberapa pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. Meskipun Mikoto seorang Ratu, tapi Mikoto tetap senang mengerjakan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga seperti memasak. Dia menoleh kearah pintu masuk dapur begitu sudut matanya menangkap Sasuke berjalan masuk.<p>

"Sasuke!" dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sedang mengaduk-aduk adonan untuk hidangan penutup. Mikoto lalu mengelap tangannya ke _apron_ yang sedang dia gunakan sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak? Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak beristirahat saja?" tanyanya kemudian sambil memegang pipi Sasuke. Mikoto memang tipe ibu yang senang memanjakan anaknya. Apalagi semenjak Itachi meninggalkan keluarga mereka, Mikoto makin memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya ingin segelas air putih untuk minum."

Mikoto mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya, memerintahkan salah seorang pelayan untuk membawakan segelas air putih untuk Sasuke. Pelayan yang berambut merah dan menggunakan kacamata dan memang terlihat masih muda itu kemudian menuangkan segelas air putih sebelum dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ini, air putihnya, Pangeran." Ucapnya sambil menatapi Sasuke dengan mata yang penuh kekaguman dan garis merah semu dipipinya.

Mikoto hanya mengangkatkan alis matanya ketika melihat ekspresi salah satu pelayannya.

Sasuke mengambil gelas dari tangan pelayan itu dan meminumnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Dia mengembalikan gelas itu ke pelayan yang sama setelah tenggorokannya merasa sudah cukup tidak kering.

Pelayan itu menerima gelas dari Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Dia membalikkan badannya sambil menyeringai dan menatapi gelas bekas Sasuke minum. Dia pun berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, Bu. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar disekitar pantai." Ucap Sasuke pada ibunya, tidak menghiraukan gerak-gerik si pelayan berambut merah yang terlihat aneh.

Mikoto menatapnya untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas lembut. "Kembali lagi kalau sudah waktunya makan siang, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai.

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah berkali-kali berputar-putar disekeliling pantai namun dia tidak juga melihat sosok pria yang dia selamatkan waktu itu. Dia sampai berani mendekati pantai yang memang lumayan banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang demi untuk melihat lebih jelas, apakah ada sosok pria itu diantara manusia-manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang disekitar pantai.<p>

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. '_Mungkin mustahil dia masih ada disini. __L__agipula mungkin saja dia bukan orang sini dan sudah pergi meninggalkan pulau?__'_

Naruto memperhatikan daerah sekitar pantai untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali masuk ke air yang lebih dalam, memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari. Naruto berenang ke daerah yang lebih sepi. Dia memang memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencari, namun dia merasa tidak ingin dulu kembali ke dasar laut untuk pulang dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tepian yang lebih sepi dan mencari batu karang untuk dia sekedar duduki dan bersantai.

Setelah beberapa lama dia berkeliling, akhirnya dia menemukan tempat sepi dan ada batu karang yang cukup tinggi namun bisa dia loncati dan dia jadikan tempat duduk. Naruto lalu berancang-ancang sebelum dia meloncat dan mengangkat badannya untuk duduk. Setelah dia bisa duduk menghadap kelautan, dia pun menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar pantai dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang memiliki rambut kuning. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Masa sih tidak ada sama sekali orang yang berambut kuning di pulau ini? Kalau benar-benar tidak ada, lalu orang itu siapa? Masa seorang malaikat yang datang dari langit untuk menyelematkannya? Tidak mungkin kan?<p>

Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya. Dia mengusap dahinya yang dari tadi terus merengut akibat dia terus-terusan berpikir dan mencoba lebih mengingat wajah orang itu. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang dari tadi berlalu-lalang sambil menoleh kearahnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari pantai ke tempat yang sepi. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap langit sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika dia sedang sendiri dan sedang menikmati waktunya sendirian, Naruto selalu menyenandungkan lagu berjudul 'Planetarium'. Lagu itu merupakan salah satu lagu <em>favorite<em>nya dan sering ia sengaja nyanyikan ketika dia sedang ingin sendiri dimalam hari.

"_Yuutsukuyo kaodasu keteku  
><em>_K__odomo no koe  
><em>_T__ooku tooku kono sora no dokoka  
><em>_N__i kimi wa irun darou  
><em>_A__no kaori totomo ni  
><em>_Hanabi ga patto hiraku  
><em>_Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro e  
><em>_Ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
><em>_Makkuru de nanimo mie nai  
><em>_Kowakutemo daijabou~  
><em>_Kazoe kire nai hoshizora ga  
><em>_Ima mo zutto koko ni arun da yo  
><em>_Nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita  
><em>_K__irei na sora datta kara. . . . .__"_

Naruto tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, meskipun suaranya tidak begitu bagus seperti penyanyi penyanyi peraih piala penghargaan, tapi setidaknya Naruto bisa menikmati suaranya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengernyit dan menajamkan pendengarannya ketika dia sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Suaranya memang tidak <em>angelic<em>, namun cukup menarik dan membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan sosok orang yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sasuke pun tanpa berpikir panjang melangkahkan kakinya kearah suara.

"_. . . . Nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita  
><em>_K__irei na sora datta kara. . . . .__"_

Sasuke berhenti sekejap begitu nyanyian yang ia dengar terhenti begitu saja. Apa Sasuke salah dengar atau si penyanyi berhenti bernyanyi? Namun rasa penasarannya membuat Sasuke tetap berjalan kearah suara.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang duduk diantara batu-batu karang tinggi dan memang posisi duduknya terhalang sebuah batu karang besar, membuat dirinya tidak ada dalam jarak pandang Sasuke. Dia memang sudah berhenti bernyanyi. Dan ketika dia mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat, dia merasa takut orang yang sedang melangkah itu memang berniat berjalan kearahnya. Dia juga takut kalau orang itu mengetahui bahwa dia seekor duyung. Hal itu membuat Naruto langsung meloncat kedalam air tanpa berpikir panjang. Tidak membiarkan Sasuke melihat sosoknya.

Setelah tiba ditempat asal suara dibalik sebuah batu karang besar, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok orang yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu duduk dibatu karang tepat bekas Naruto duduk.

Naruto yang sudah ada didalam air, karena penasaran dia tidak buru-buru berenang kedasar laut. Dia bersembunyi diantara batu karang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Naruto membalalakan matanya begitu dia melihat Sasuke duduk ditempat dia duduk tadi.

"Dia..." Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terlihat sedang menatap air laut dihadapannya, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang duyung yang sedang memperhatikannya tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

"Aku benar-benar harus menemukan orang yang menyelamatkanku dan dengan secara langsung berterima kasih padanya," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Pendengaran Naruto yang memang lumayan tajam menangkap kata-kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa, mendengar kata-kata itu Naruto merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang dan dia bisa merasa pipinya memanas. '_Dia ingin bertemu denganku?_'

Naruto memandangi Sasuke. Setengah hatinya ingin berenang kearahnya dan menyapa dirinya. Namun hatinya yang lain mencegahnya. Memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang duyung dan manusia itu berbahaya bagi spesiesnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa bimbang. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi kesana dan menyapanya!

"Pangeran."

Naruto mendengar seseorang bersuara dan dia pun menoleh kearah suara. Naruto melihat Sasuke menoleh kearah orang berambut putih yang menggunakan masker, menutupi mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

Mulut Naruto tenganga, '_Dia seorang pangeran? PANGERAN?_'

"Prajuritku menemukan orang berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Sama seperti apa yang Pangeran sebutkan." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

Sasuke sedikit, hanya sedikit, membelalakkan matanya. Bagi Kakashi, Sasuke memang terlihat kaget, namun bagi orang yang baru mengenal Sasuke, pasti mereka berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, "Kau sudah menemukan orang yang menyelamatkanku?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Kemungkinan ya, Yang Mulia. Karena hanya dia orang yang memiliki rambut kuning dan bermata biru di pulau ini."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauh, hendak kembali ke Villa keluarganya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggertakan giginya dengan kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meloncat kembali kedalam air, berenang ke dasar laut dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi, Kakashi menangkap seseorang berambut kuning meloncat kedalam air dari sudut matanya. Kakashi mengernyit lalu memperhatikan ombak laut yang tenang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa baru saja ada seseorang yang meloncat ke dalam air.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi Kakashi.

"Ah, ya, Yang Mulia." Kakashi pun berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>~ To be Continued ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Jajaaaaaan ~ ! Segitu dulu untuk chapter 2. XD<br>****Bagaimana? Bagaimanaaaaaaaaaa? Mohon reviewnya ya ~ Biar tambah semangat untuk lanjut ke chapter 3 ~ hehe ~ Gak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi ide untuk bagaimana nanti kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku pasti tampung, dan kalau memang bisa disisipkan ke dalam alur utama, _why not?_ :D**

**_So once again, Review would be very very very appreciate and lovable ~ :*_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Pertama-tama, saya mau menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal yang ditanyakan sama reviewer yang berbaik hati mau mengoreksi ataupun mengeluarkan pendapatnya~ /tebarlope**

**Saya jawab disini supaya yang membaca fic saya ini yang juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama tapi tidak sempat bertanya, bisa terjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. :D  
><strong>

**1. Inez Arimasen tanya ini settingnya modern, kuno, atau kerajaan. Sebenarnya saya bingung maksudnya modern gimana, karena yang dipikiran saya modern itu semacam zaman sekarang yang penuh dengan tekhnologi dan sebagai2nya. :"3 tapi untuk fic ini supaya menyeseuaikan dengan alur dan cerita, setting saya ambil dizaman kerajaan. Untuk masalah lampau atau modernnya, saya sepertinya sedikit melakukan mix antara kedua masa itu. Karena disini teknologi sudah mulai ada, namun tidak menghilangkan juga tradisi-tradisi kerajaan di masa lampau.**

**2. Inez Arimasen juga tanya Minato itu Dewa Neptunus atau Raja Duyung? Sebenarnya konsep "sosok" Minato disini itu saya ambil dari sosok seorang Poseidon. Tapi seperti banyak diketahui orang, Poseidon itu dewa penguasa laut, sungai dan danau yang jelas-jelas punya kaki. Sedangkan Minato disini, dia seorang duyung. Jadi, disini Minato saya gambarkan sebagai sosok seorang Raja Duyung dengan kekuatan Poseidon yang bisa mengendalikan air. Itu saja.**

**3. mifta cinya ****dan Shappire NightSky ****tanya apa ini akan sama persis seperti cerita **_**The Little Mermaid**_**? Sama seperti yang saya utarakan di A.N di chapter 1, bahwa inti dari cerita ini pasti sama dengan **_**The Little Mermaid**_**, tapi untuk alur dan plot pembawaan akan ada sedikit perubahan. Nanti bisa dilihat dari bagaimana perjuangan(?) Naruto kedepannya. :D**

**4. dhearagil, mifta cinya, dan UchikazeRei tanya itu yang ditemuin Kakashi cewek atau cowok? Deidara atau Ino? Ohohohohohoho jawabannya lihat nanti. /plak XD ****ada dichapter ini ko. D****an untuk sosok pelayan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu, tebakannya benar. Dia Karin. Tapi tenang, dia hanya fetish sama Sasuke aja.. :"3**** Tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Sasuke celaka ataupun apa. :)**

**Saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena sepertinya banyak yang bingung dengan fic yang saya buat ini. Sepertinya saya kurang banyak memberikan detail. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. /bows Saya pasti usahakan dari chapter sini sampai kedepannya, saya akan buat lebih jelas dan detail lagi. :) Maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo.**

**Terimakasih untuk saran dan kritiknya~ /peluksatusatu Sekarang, silahkan menikmati chapter 3 ~ ****Jangan lupa review kalau sudah selesai membaca, ya. ****:D**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BUT I WON'T CARE! 'A')9**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- <strong>_**Merman Melody -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Naruto berenang dengan kecepatan penuh ke dasar laut. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia sangat kesal. Kesal dan kecewa dengan apa yang dia dengar. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk kecewa. Mau bagaimana pun, seseorang yang kini ia ketahui bahwa dia itu seorang pangeran, tidak tahu bahwa dialah yang menyelematkan nyawanya pada saat itu. Tapi tetap saja! Harusnya yang ditemukan orang berambut putih itu dirinya! Bukan orang lain!

"Sial!" Naruto berhenti berenang dan menendang sebuah terumbu karang yang ada didepannya dengan kibasan ekornya. Terumbu karang yang tidak berdosa itupun patah. Dan dengan lemahanya patahan terumbu karang itu menjauh terbawa arus laut.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menggertakkan giginya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali berenang dan menjauh dari terumbu-terumbu karang lainnya. Dia tidak ingin ada terumbu karang lain yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia mengibaskan ekornya dengan kesal, Naruto pun sampai didepan rumah Kiba. Memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dari pintu depan, Naruto berenang kearah jendela kamar Kiba kemudian mengetuknya.

"Kiba, buka jendelamu," ujar Naruto sambil mengetuki jendela itu.

Kiba yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil membaca sesuatu, menoleh kearah jendelanya dan terlihat sedikir kaget melihat Naruto yang melambai kearahnya dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu berbinat seperti biasanya. Kiba kemudian meletakkan bukunya di meja samping tempat tidurnya sebelum dia menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan membukakan jendelanya untuk Naruto. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto langsung berenang melewati jendela kamar Kiba dan berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur Kiba. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dengan tangannya terjuntai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau terlihat lemas seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil bergerak kearah kursi belajarnya. Dia menarik kursi itu menghadap tempat tidurnya kemudian duduk diatasnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan dengan ujung ekornya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba, masih diposisi terngkurapnya. Dia memperhatikan dua tato berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipi Kiba. Yang diperhatikan hanya mengangkat alis dan diam-diam bertanya kenapa.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian merubah posisinya hingga dia tertidur terlentang di tempat tidur Kiba. Ekornya bergerak-gerak dengan santai dan perlahan. "Aku kesal," ucapnya kemudian sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Kiba yang dihiasi dengan lukisan langit dimalam hari. Dipenuhi dengan warna biru tua dan titik-titik putih seperti bintang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku pun tidak tahu. Hanya saja... tadi aku berenang lagi ke permukaan."

Kiba menatap Naruto, "Untuk apa kau ke permukaan?"

"Melihat lagi orang yang kita selamatkan waktu itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Eeeeh? Untuk apa?" Kiba terdengar kaget.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Enatahlah. Aku hanya merasa ingin bertemunya. Yah setidaknya melihat wajanya lagi."

Kiba menatap Naruto yang masih memandangi langit-langit, untuk beberapa saat. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kau tau itu?" ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Apa kau bercanda?'

Kiba balik menatap Naruto sebelum bertanya, "Kalau tidak, lalu untuk apa kau mempunyai perasaan ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang itu?" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak peka terhadap hal seperti ini."

Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian duduk menghadap Kiba, "Kau berpikir begitu?"

Kiba mengangkat bahunya, "Tanya dirimu sendiri."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap tangannya.

"Kau belum bercerita, apa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya, "Aku pun sebenarnya tidak tahu. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, aku pergi ke permukaan untuk melihat orang itu. Singkat cerita, aku memang melihatnya lagi. Aku mendengarnya berkata bahwa diapun ingin bertemu denganku dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkannya."

"Padahal aku juga membantu," gumam Kiba memotong cerita Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mendengar itu entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ya, meskipun alasannya untuk bertemu denganku hanya karena dia ingin berterimakasih, tapi tetep saja dia memeliki perasaan ingin bertemu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang pria berambut putih menghampirinya. Dia bilang dia sudah menemukan orang yang menyelamatkan orang itu."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan dia masih mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Mana mungkin pria berambut putih itu menemukan orang yang menyelematkan dia? Toh aku belum pernah ditemukan oleh pria itu. Dan saat aku melihat pria yang kita selamatkan berdiri dan pergi, yang pasti jelas-jelas dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang salah, aku merasa kesal." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap ekor Kiba yang bergerak-gerak perlahan dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto." Hanya itu respon dari Kiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti ketika Kiba berkata bahwa dia seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinat, "Ha? Aku? Menyukai orang itu? Apa kau bercanda, Kiba? Mana mungkin? Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa dia. Yang aku tau hanya dia seorang pangeran. Itu pun karena pria berambut putih itu memanggilnya begitu. Lagipula, dia seorang laki-laki!"

"Mm-hm.. Kau berkata dia seorang laki-laki, sedangkan orang yang pertama kali kau sukai pun seorang laki-laki?"

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan tersipu malu begitu dia mengingat masa lalunya dengan Neji, salah satu duyung bangsawan yang pernah ia temui di sebuah pertemuan yang ia datangi dengan Ayahnya, "Tapi kan aku hanya mengaguminya, Kiba. Aku tidak menyukainya dengan lebih dan menyisipkan rasa cinta padanya?"

Kiba menyeringai, "Jadi maksudnya, sekarang kau menyisipkan rasa cinta pada pria yang kau selamatkan itu? Sang pangeran?"

Naruto menatap Kiba denga mata membesar kemudian wajahnya memerah, "Ah, bukan itu maksudku!"

Kiba tertawa kecil, "Jadi, apa yang kau akan kau lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan pangeranmu itu diambil oleh orang yang salah?"

Naruto menggeram, namun bukan geraman kesal tapi geraman yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang bingung. "Jangan berkata dia pangeranku, Kiba! Itu terdengar seperti aku ini seorang PUTRI!"

Kiba hanya tertawa.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku bisa saja meminta saran dari Ayah. Tapi... Ayah pasti tidak menyetujui apapun yang sekarang aku pikirkan ingin aku lakukan. Bagaimanapun, Ayah tidak suka kalau aku pergi kepermukaan."

"Coba tanya Paman Jiraiya." Saran Kiba.

Naruto terdiam, memikirkan saran Kiba.

* * *

><p>Naruto berenang bolak-balik didepan pintu ruangan <em>workshop <em>pamannya. Dia ingin sekali bertanya pada pamannya, apakah ada cara untuknya pergi ke permukaan dan menemui seseorang. Tapi apabila pamannya bertanya untuk apa, Naruto masih bingung dia harus menjawab apa. Itulah sebabnya sekarang dia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu didalam pikirannya.

"Paman Jiraiya, apa ada cara untukku pergi ke permukaan tanpa manusia tau aku seekor duyung?" Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil masih berenang bolak-balik didepan pintu. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Hm.. kenapa? Karena aku... aku menyu—"

"Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan pintu ruanganku?" tanya Jiraiya yang nampaknya baru datang kembali dari mengambil beberapa buku dari ruang buku tidak jauh dari ruangan _workshop_nya.

Naruto meloncat beberapa sentimeter karena kaget, begitu dia mendengar Jiraiya menyebut namanya.

"P-Paman! Paman tidak sedang didalam?" tanyanya sedikit gelagapan.

"Paman baru saja mengambil beberapa buku," Jiraiya mendekat dan menunjukkan tumpukan buku ditangannya kepada Nauto, "untuk mencari beberapa sumber tentang penelitian paman selanjutnya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Penelitian? Penelitian apa? Penelitian untuk novel-novel mesum yang Paman buat?" Naruto tertawa kecil.

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Kau tau saja, Naruto. Bantu aku membukakan pintu."

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Jiraiya sesuai dengan permintaan Jiraiya dan membiarkan Jiraiya masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo masuk! Kau kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku kan?" Jiraiya meletakkan buku-buku yang dia bawa diatas mejanya yang terlihat berantakan, penuh dengan buku-buku yang terlihat sudah lama.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering. Dia berenang menghampiri Jiraiya dan menatap meja yang berantakan itu.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya yang terdengar sudah penasaran. Memang tidak aneh untuk Naruto pergi ke ruangan Jiraiya untuk sekedar bercerita tentang hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Kiba ataupun teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sekarang, Naruto terlihat sangat serius dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jiraiya penasaran.

Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya sebelum dia menghela nafas pendek dan mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. "Err.. Itu.. Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran, Paman. Apa ada cara untuk kita, para duyung, untuk pergi ke permukaan tanpa manusia tahu kalau kita seekor duyung?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya? Jangan bilang kau ingin pergi ke atas sana?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengambil buku dari salah satu rak yang ada dibelakang mejanya. "Kau tau kan Ayahmu pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya dan kau tahu akupun tidak akan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Tidak Paman. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya saja. Kalau memang tidak ada caranya, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan curiga. Dia lalu meletakan buku yang ia pegang dimejanya dan membuka buku itu hingga menunjukkan sebuah halaman tertentu. Naruto menoleh kearah buku itu danmelihat gambar seorang wanita cantik yang terbaring lemah di tepi pantai tanpa busana, menunjukkan punggung dan bagian belakang lainnya dari wanita tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya kemudian bertanya, "Apa itu salah satu majalah _erotic_-mu, Paman?"

Jiraiya tertawa kecil, "Haha. Aku harap begitu. Tapi ini bukan, Naruto." Jiraiya menutup lagi buku itu dan menujukkan sampul buku.

Naruto memperhatikan buku itu, melihat gambar seekor duyung yang cantik. Duyung itu terlihat memegang sebuah botol berwarna biru tua gelap yang ia dekatkan kearah bibirnya, terlihat seperti sedang hendak meminum isian dari botol tersebut.

"Lalu itu buku apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak lalu duduk dikursinya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya yang bidang. "Legenda seekor duyung yang merelakan ekornya untuk sepasang kaki."

Naruto menatap Jiraiya, "Kaki?"

"Diceritakan dibuku itu, bahwa seorang putri duyung melakukan hal itu untuk bertemu dengan pria idamannya. Diceritakan bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali menjadi duyung dan hidup selamanya dipermukaan. Tidak disebutkan apakah dia memang berhasil bertemu dengan pria itu atau tidak. Inti dari cerita ini hanyalah mengingatkan kita para duyung, bahwa sekali kita menukarkan ekor dengan sepasang kaki, kita mempunyai kemungkinan untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi ke bawah laut." Jiraiya terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku tahu kau bertanya bukan hanya karena penasaran. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke permukaan tanpa manusia tahu kau seekor duyung, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan kau menukarkan ekormu dengan sepasang kaki. Tapi untuk itu, tentu saja akan ada bayaran yang setimpal. Apa kau siap untuk tidak kembali lagi ke istanamu dan bertemu lagi dengan Ayahmu? Atau mungkin ada bayaran yang lebih buruk dari itu? Karena di buku ini dijelaskan bahwa bayaran yang harus dipenuhi itu beragam, sesuai dengan permintaan orang yang memiliki ramuan terkutuk itu."

"Orang yang memiliki ramuan? Siapa? Apa memang ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu siapa. Duyung ilmuwan yang sudah terkenal dengan penelitian-penelitiannya dan sihir-sihirnya yang banyak dihampiri oleh duyung-duyung yang sudah putus asa." Jiraiya menatap Naruto.

"Orochimaru." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap orang yang duduk beberapa meter didepannya. Saat ini, dia sedang tengah duduk dimeja makan bersama keluarganya dan seseorang berambut kuning dan bermata biru yang Kakashi temukan. Orang yang duduk tepat didepan Sasuke itu terlihat sedikit malu-malu dan beberapa kali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperhatikan orang itu. Dia memang memiliki rambut kuning dan bermata biru. Tapi dia tidak begitu ingat bahwa orang yang menyelematkannya itu memiliki poni panjang yang hampir menutup salah satu matanya.<p>

"Nah, sambil menunggu hidangannya disajikan oleh pelayan kami, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan sedikit?" saran Mikoto, memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan saat itu.

Orang berambut kuning itu menoleh kearah Mikoto dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu. Perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Mikoto lagi yang hanya direspon oleh tolehan Fugaku kearah orang berambut kuning itu, diam-diam menyuruhnya untuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Ino. Namaku Yamanaka Ino," jawab gadis berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Ino itu, sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak balas tersenyum. Dia hanya memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya dan terus menilik-nilik setiap inci dan setiap lekukan dari wajah gadis yang memiliki surai kuning itu.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yang memang duduk disamping Sasuke menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Tidak sopan terus-terusan menatap seseorang seperti itu."

Sasuke hanya menoleh kearah Ibunya dan mengangguk.

"Apa benar kau yang telah menyelamatkan anakku?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah? Itu..." untuk sesaat, gadis bernama Ino terlihat gugup. Namun dia dengan cepat kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku yang melakukannya."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kami benar-benar berterima-kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Muda."

"Ah, cukup panggil aku Ino, Yang Mulia." Ucap Ino sedikit memotong.

Mikoto tersenyum lagim "Ya, Ino. Sekali lagi kami berterima-kasih. Kalau bukan karena tidakan baikmu, Kami dan Sasuke mungkin saja tidak bisa duduk bersama-sama seperti ini lagi."

Ino tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Mikoto, "Sungguh kehormatan bagiku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Pangeran."

Fugaku menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi, "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau menyelamatkan Sasuke? Seingatku, dia terjatuh dari geladak kapal ketika badai dan lumayan jauh dari daratan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan Sasuke? Ditengah badai seperti waktu itu?"

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu menggigit sedikit bagian dari bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk terlihat tidak gugup ataupun terlihat bertingkah aneh. "Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku sedang membantu ayahku yang seorang pelayar, mengambil perahunya yang ada ditepi pantai. Karena hujan dan angin yang besar, ayahku yang tadinya hendak berlayar, menyuruhku untuk membantunya menutup layar perahunya dan menyeret perahunya kembali ketempat yang aman. Pada saat itu, aku melihat sosok seseorang terambang-ambang diantara ombak. Sontak aku langsung menghampiri orang itu dan membawanya ke tepi pantai. Aku melakukan beberapa tindakan pertolongan pertama untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran." Cerita Ino dengan memasang wajah yang meyakinkan.

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk, "Apakah karena alasan kau kembali membantu Ayahmu dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja ditepi pantai?"

Ino menelan ludahnya, "Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk membawa Pangeran ke rumahku. Tapi Ayahku yang memang sangat tegas pasti tidak mengizinkan aku membawa seorang pria asing ke tempatku. Tentu saja karena sewaktu itu aku tidak tau bahwa yang aku selamatkan itu seorang Pangeran. Dan karena cuaca sudah membaik, aku pikir akan baik-baik saja jika aku membiarkan Pangeran ditepi pantai yang aman."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau Sasuke kembali terbawa arus?" Fugaku bertanya dengan dinginnya.

"I-itu..."

"Sudahlah, Ayah." Potong Mikoto, "Yang paling pentingkan Nona Muda ini sudah menyelamatkan anak kita." Ucapnya sambil sedikit mengelus rambut Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum.

Beberapa pelayan kemudian datang dari arah dapur dan membawakan hidangan untuk makan siang Raja dan keluargnya juga seorang tamu yang bersama mereka. Setelah semua makanan dihidangkan, Mikoto lalu mempersilahkan Ino untuk ikut makan bersama mereka.

Tanpa segan, Ino pun ikut menyantap hidangan bersama keluarga kerajaan.

'_Kesempatan ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan. Sepertinya Ratupun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan cerita yang aku buat-buat. Kalau aku bisa membuat mereka yakin aku yang menyelamatkan Pangeran, aku pasti bisa menikahi pangeran dan menjadi Ratu generasi selanjutnya,_' gumam Ino dalam hati sambil melirik Sasuke. Dia mengangkat secangkir air yang ada dihadapannya dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Dia menyeringai puas dibalik cangkir itu sambil meminum air yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

><p>"Ayah sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Naruto." Ucap Minato dengan nada tegas setelah dia mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang dirinya yang menyelamatkan seorang Pangeran dan keinginannya untuk kembali lagi kepermukaan.<p>

"Aku juga tidak bercanda, Ayah." Naruto menatap Ayahnya dengan serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata kau ingin kembali lagi ke permukaan? Untuk apa?" Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan keputusan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Ayah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran yang aku selamatkan. Aku ingin memberi taunya kalau aku yang menyelamatkannya. Bukan orang lain yang mungkin sekarang sudah dia temui!" ujar Naruto dengan keras kepala.

"Lalu setelah kau melakukan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lagipula, untuk apa kau memberi tau dia? Kalau kau memang ikhlas menolong orang itu tanpa ada maksud lain, yasudah. Biarkan saja dia. Yang penting dia sudah selamat dan sehat sekarang!" Minato tak kalah keras kepala dengan putranya.

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang Ayahnya katakan memang benar. Tapi dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada sang Pangeran. Ingin mengatakan bahwa dialah! Dia, orang yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru, yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hidupnya! Bukan sembarangan orang yang orang lain temukan untuknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepalanya ingin memberi tahukan yang sebenarnya pada Pangeran itu? Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin imbalan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin sang Pangeran tau bahwa dialah yang menyelamatkannya. Bahwa dia yang membawanya ke tepi pantai dan memberikannya pertolongan pertama.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu dia mengingat kejadian dimana dia mentrasferkan udara lewat mulutnya ke mulut sang Pangeran. Dia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana rasanya bersentuhan bibir dengan Pangeran itu, bagaimanapun juga pada saat itu Naruto hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mebuat si Pangeran untuk tetap hidup. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lebih detail, Naruto masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut namun dingin dari bibir si Pangeran. Dan setiap kali mengingat hal itu, garis-garis berwarna merah muda selalu muncul diam-diam di pipi Naruto.

"Tapi Ayah, Ayah kan selalu bilang kalau kebenaran dan kejujuran itu hal yang paling penting? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kebenaran ke Pangeran itu. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dia temukan itu orang jahat dan dia ingin memanfaatkan Pangeran?" Naruto tidak menyerah.

Minato menggertakan giginya, "Hal seperti itu biarkan saja mereka yang mengurus. Itu urusan para manusia. Kita sudah hidup didunia yang berbeda. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan mereka!"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Ayahnya dengan kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum berkata, "Ayahku yang ku tahu bukan seperti ini. Ayahku tidak mungkin langsung berkata biarkan dan tidak perlu ikut campur. Aku tidak peduli apa kata ayah! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Kalau Ayah tidak mau membantuku, baik. Terserah. Aku akan pergi saja ke tempat Orochimaru!" seru Naruto kemudian berbalik arah dan berenang dengan kesalnya, keluar dari singgasana Ayahnya.

Minato hanya menatap pintu yang kemudian dibanting oleh putranya sambil menghela nafas. Dia mengusap-usap dahinya, lelah. Minato lalu memanggil seekor duyung yang berperan sebagi penasihat kerajaan untuk menghampirinya.

Seekor duyung yang terlihat berwajah lembut dan memiliki aura yang baik hati menghampiri Minato dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan Minato.

"Anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?" tanya duyung yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk horizontal di batang hidungnya.

"Iruka, aku ingin kau mengawasi Naruto. Kemana pun dia pergi. Terserah itu secara diam-diam atau kau mengikutinya secara terang-terangan. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal yang bodoh." Ucap Minato.

Iruka mengangguk hormat dan mengiyakan perintah Raja duyung yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>Iruka membuka pintu kamar Naruto setelah beberapa lama dia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak mendapat respon.<p>

"Naruto?" Iruka yang memang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, tidak segan masuk ke kamar Naruto. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari dimana Naruto berada. Matanya pun kemudian berhenti begitu dia melihat secarik kertas diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

Iruka mengernyit sebelum dia menghampiri meja itu dan mengambil kertasnya.

'_Ayah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sesungguh pada Pangeran itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Maaf. Ayah tidak usah menghawatirkanku. Aku janji aku akan kembali. _

_- Naruto'_

Iruka menutup mulutnya, kaget. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi menghampiri Minato. Belum sempat Iruka mengawasi Naruto, ternyata Naruto telah lebih dulu memutuskan untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada satupun duyung yang sepenuhnya tahu dimana Orochimaru tinggal. Karena setiap duyung yang memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri Orochimaru dan meminta bantuan kepada kekuatan gelapnya, tidak pernah ada satupun yang kembali. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Dia hanya mengikuti beberapa petunjuk yang dia dengar dari rumor-rumor yang beredar. Bahwa Orochimaru tempat di tempat tergelap dan misterius yang ada di Kerajaan duyung. Satu-satunya tempat gelap dan misterius yang Naruto tahu adalah sebuah tempat didasar palung yang paling dalam diseluruh kerajaan duyung.<p>

Naruto dan Kiba pernah menghampiri palung itu ketika mereka berdua sedang melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi seluruh daerah dilautan. Namun karena palung yang terlihat sangat dalam dan gelap, pada saat itu Naruto dan Kiba tidak memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalamnya. Mereka hanya berenang-renang diatas palung dan menebak-nebak ada apa gerangan di dalamnya.

Naruto berhenti berenang begitu dia sampai diatas palung yang ia maksud. Dia menghela nafas dan kemudian merogoh tas yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah toples yang terisi penuh dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang sering dikenal dengan ikan Splitfin. Ikan Splitfin emang dikenal sebagai ikan yang mampu mengeluarkan cahaya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi kemudian berenang masuk kedalam palung.

Dengan was-was dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Meskipun dia membawa spesies ikan yang bisa bercahaya, namun ikan Splitfish bukanlah jenis ikan seperti ikan Anglerfish yang bercahaya dengan sangat terang dikedalaman laut. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh ikan Splitfish hanyalah sebatas cahaya yang seperti dikeluarkan oleh kunang-kunang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat jarak pandang Naruto jadi terbatas.

'_Ugh... Aku harap aku berenang ketempat yang benar._' Benak Naruto dengan was-was.

Dia terhentak kaget ketika dia tiba-tiba menemukan terumbu karang gersang didepannya dan hampir saja menabrak terumbu karang itu. '_Uh! Sial! Pandanganku terlalu terbatas! Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tempat Orochimaru kalau begini caranya!_' Naruto lagi-lagi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut dan anti kalau untuk masuk ke tempat-tempat misterius seperti ini. Tapi semuanya harus dia jalankan demi untuk menemui si Pangeran.

Naruto mempercepat kibasan ekornya begitu dia samar-samar melihat cahaya berwarna kuning beberapa ratus meter di depannya. '_Semoga itu tempatnya,_' Naruto berdoa dalam hati.

Makin lama cahaya kecil berwarna kuning itu makin terlihat jelas. Terlihat bangunan seperti rumah yang tersusun dari tumpukan bebatuan laut. Bebatuan yang sebagian dihinggapi oleh lumut-lumut dan tanaman-tanaman laut merambat, menambah kesan misterius pada bangunan itu. Dari jauh, cahaya kuning yang nampaknya keluar dari jendela kecil bangunan itu terlihat sedikit bergoyang-goyang terbawa oleh arus laut yang tenang. Naruto menarik nafas lagi. Mendadak merasa gugup dan ragu dengan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Ia berenang perlahan mendekati bangunan itu. Dari jendela, terlihat sepintas banyangan hitam melewati jendela. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja lewat di depan sumber cahaya yang ada di dalam bangunan itu. Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang tidak memegang pegangan toples dan meraih pintu didepannya. Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan penuh keraguan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"H-Halo? Apa... ada orang?" tanya Naruto mencoba kembali mengetuk pintu.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto mengetuk lebih keras. "O-Orochimaru? Aku tau kau ada disana. Buka pintunya. Er... aku mohon?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan suara decit yang berisik memudarkan suasana hening yang tadinya menyelimuti rumah itu.

Sosok seekor duyung berkulit pucat dengan seekor ular laut yang melingkar dilehernya, perlahan muncul dari balik pintu. Tatapannya yang dingin berhasil membuat Naruto bergidik. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran sosok duyung pucat itu, begitu dia melihat wajah Naruto, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai lebar.

"_Well, well,_ ada perlu apa seorang Pangeran duyung menghampiriku?" Orochimaru mendekat dengan perlahan.

Naruto yang memberani-beranikan dirinya tetap terdiam, menatap Orochimaru. Dia tidak menjawab. Matanya menuju ke seekor ular laut yang juga sedang mendesis kearahnya.

Orochimaru menghentikan kibasan ekornya begitu dia berada 50cm di depan Naruto. Dia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, menilik setiap lekuk wajah Naruto.

"Hm... Kau memiliki wajah tampan ayahmu rupanya." Orochimaru meraih pipi Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tangan Orochimaru yang dingin itu membuat Naruto bergidik dan mundur menjauh. Melihat itu Orochimaru menyeringai dengan puas. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan berenang masuk ke rumah yang terbangun dari batu itu. Tanpa diminta untuk mengikuti, Naruto pun ikut masuk.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu kemari?" tanya Orochimaru sebelum dia kembali menghadap Naruto dan menyenderkan bokongnya ke meja dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin menukarkan ekorku dengan sepasang kaki," jawab Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tidak akan bertanya apa alasanmu menginginkan sepasang kaki. Tapi apakah kau tau? Sekali kau meminta sepasang kaki, kau tidak bisa lagi kembali menjadi seekor—"

"Aku bilang aku hanya meminta sepasang kaki. Bukan ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Naruto memotong apa yang hendak Orochimaru ucapkan.

"Hm... dan kau pikir kau bisa hanya meminta sepasang kaki tanpa menjadi manusia?" Orochimaru menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, mengeluarkan pencitraan angkuh dan menantang dari wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau ilmuwan hebat yang bisa menciptakan ramuan apapun?"

Orochimaru mendengus sebelum menyeringai hebat, "Kau cukup pintar bernegosiasi, hm? Sama seperti Ayahmu. Sayang aku belum bisa menyentuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Orochimaru menyeringai penuh arti.

Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan tajam.

"Kau tau resiko apa yang akan kau alami jika kau ingin memiliki sepasang kaki tapi tidak sepenuhnya ingin jadi manusia?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memiliki sepasang kaki. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku tidak peduli apapun resikonya. Aku ingin sepasang kaki."

"Apapun?" Orochimaru menilik setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto. Dari ujung kakinya sampai ujung rambut kuningnya yang sedikit bergerak-gerak mengikuti alir air yang tenang.

Naruto mengangguk, "Apapun."

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Ramuan yang kubuat itu tidak mahal, kau tahu?"

Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan serius dan tidak sabar, "Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah bilang, apapun!"

Orochimaru berhenti menyender dan berenang ke arah kuali besar yang ada di tengah ruangan, "Aku akan membuatkanmu ramuan yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya sambil mengaduk-aduk cairan kental yang terlihat menjijikan yang ada didalam kuali.

Orochimaru berenang kearah sebuah lemari tua besar di pojok ruangan kemudian membuka pintu lemari itu. Bau busuk yang menyengat mendadak memenuhi ruangan. Mencium bau itu, Naruto langsung bergidik jijik dan menutu hidungnya. Sementara Orochimaru, dengan santainya dia mengeluarkan seekor bangkai ikan misterius dari dalam lemari itu dan juga beberapa bahan yang Naruto sama sekali tidak kenali apa itu. Sepertinya Orochimaru akan menggunakan bahan-bahan misterius itu sebagai bahan untuk membuat ramuan yang Naruto inginkan.

'_Ugh.. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya,_' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Orochimaru kembali menutup lemarinya sebelum ia berenang ke arah kuali besar dan memasukan semua bahan yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar. Dia mengaduk-aduk cairan kental yang mulai mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung yang meletup-letup. Orochimaru menoleh kearah Naruto kemudian menyeringai begitu melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan cairan yang Orochimaru aduk-aduk.

Orochimaru berhenti mengaduk kemudia menuangkan satu sendok kuali penuh ramuan yang ia buat kedalam sebuah gelas. Ia berenang memutari kuali besar itu dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menyerahkan segelas penuh ramuan yang baru saja ia buat. Naruto menelan ludah sebelum dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Orochimaru.

"Kau akan kehilangan suaramu begitu kau meminum ramuan itu." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Kehilangan suara? Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan orang yang aku ingin temui kalau aku kehilangan suaraku?" Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang apapun," Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya. "Ketika kau meminum ramuan itu, dadamu akan terasa seperti ditusuki oleh ribuan pisau. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan sepasang kaki yang kau inginkan dan kau bisa menari-nari semaumu. Namun, ketika kau berdansa, kau akan merasa kakimu bagaikan berjalan diatas pisau tajam dan terasa seolah-olah kakimu berdarah. Kau merasa begitu karena kau tidak mempunyai jiwa seorang manusia. Apabila kau ingin rasa sakit yang kau rasakan hilang, yang harus kau lakukan ada mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasih sejatimu. Apabila kekasihmu seekor duyung dan dia menciummu saat kau masih mempunyai kaki, kau akan kembali menjadi seekor duyung. Apabila yang menciummu itu seorang manusia, kau pun akan selamanya menjadi manusia dan tidak pernah akan kembali menjadi seorang duyung."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memperhatikan Orochimaru.

"Satu syarat lagi, apabila dalam dua minggu kau tetap berada di permukaan tanpa menentukan apakah kau ingin kembali menjadi duyung atau sepenuhnya menjadi manusia, kau akan mati dan hancur menjadi buih laut." Lanjut Orochimaru kemudian.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia menatap ramuan yang ada dihadapannya dengan ragu. Namun dia sudah bertekad ingin bertemu dengan sang Pangeran. Dan mengenal Naruto, dia bukan tipe duyung yang akan menarik kata-katanya begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia meneguk ramuan yang Orochimaru buat. Naruto terus meneguk ramuan itu sampai gelasnya kosong, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit didadanya yang membuatnya sesak.

Setelah gelasnya kosong, Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit didadanya kehilangan kekuatan untuk memegang gelasnya. Gelas itu pun terlepas dari tangan Naruto dan terjatuh ke lantai, hancur berserakan. Naruto memegangi dadanya dan mulutnya terbuka seolah sedang berteriak. Tapi tidak sedikitpun suara keluar dari rongga mulut Naruto.

Orochimaru yang ada dihadapan Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto masih terlihat kesakitan. Sebuah asap berwarna ungu tiba-tiba bergumul disekitar ekor Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, ekor Naruto yang berwarna biru terang seirama dengan warna laut berubah menjadi sepasang kaki manusia.

Naruto yang tidak tahan menahan sakit didadanya, perlahan menutup matanya dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tidak mengetahui bahwa sepasang kaki sudah terpasang dibadannya, menggantikan ekor indahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>__**The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BUT I WON'T CARE! 'A'**__**)9**_

_**Sorry for the wait, but ENJOY! **__**Don't forget to review. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>- Merman Melody -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 4**

Pria berambut merah yang mempunyai tato bertuliskan '愛' di keningnya, sedang berjalan di tepian pantai di pagi hari yang sepi sambil membawa satu keranjang penuh ikan mentah yang baru ia beli dari pasar ikan tidak begitu jauh dari tepi pantai. Pria bernama Gaara itu baru pulang dari berbelanja ikan di pasar. Bukan kebiasaan Gaara sebenarnya untuk pergi berbelanja, tapi berhubung kedua saudaranya yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah yang lain, Gaara dengan terpaksa pergi membeli ikan untuk persiapan sarapan.

Gaara memperlambat langkahnya ketika dia melihat sosok pria berkulit _tan_ terdampar di tepi pantai tanpa mengenakan busana. Pria itu terdampar dengan posisi tengkurap dan bagian kaki hingga pinggannya terusap-usap oleh ombak pantai. Gaara memperhatikan sosok itu sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Dia berjongkok disamping pria yang nampaknya kehilangan kesadaran itu lalu menepuk pundaknya.

Tidak ada respon.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Pantai masih sangat sepi. Bahkan matahari pun baru terlihat muncul sebagaian dari arah timur. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan, Gaara dengan santai meletakan keranjang berisi ikan yang ia pegang disamping kemudian melepaskan mantel yang ia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin dipagi hari. Gaara perlahan memakaikan jubahnya ke pria malah itu. Gaara pun melingkarkan tangan kanan pria itu ke pundaknya, perlahan membantunya berdiri, sebelum Gaara membawanya pergi bersamanya ke rumah Gaara.

* * *

><p>Minato menggeram. Dia marah. Marah dengan keputusan putranya yang bodoh. Sudah berapa kali sih Minato mengatakan pada putra satu-satunya itu bahwa dia melarang bukan karena alasan lain selain khawatir? Beribu-ribu kali mungkin? Kenapa hanya karena dia bertemu dengan seorang pria asing, dia mau membantahnya? Ayahnya! Orang yang selama ini mengurusnya dari kecil hingga dia beranjak remaja.<p>

"Buka pintumu!" perintah Minato dengan gusar begitu dia tiba di depan pintu tempat Orochimaru tinggal.

Dia tahu Naruto pergi ke tempat ini beberapa jam sebelum dirinya sendiri tiba. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa putra kesayangannya benar-benar nekat pergi. Ketika Naruto berseru untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, Minato menyangka bahwa seruannya itu hanya ancaman yang dibuat oleh putranya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam tempat tinggal Orochimaru, Minato yang kesabarannya sudah berada dipuncaknya mendobrak pintu depan Orochimaru dengan kibasan ekornya yang kuat. Pintu yang sudah tua itu terbuka dengan kasar dan terdengar dentuman keras ketika daun pintu menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Mata Minato langsung menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru yang terlihat dengan santainya mencampur-campurkan beberapa jenis ramuan didalam sebuah kuali kecil dan sesekali mengaduknya. Minato menghampiri Orochimaru dan langsung mencengkeram kedua lengan bagian atas Orochimaru dengan genggamannya.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya Minato dengan gusar.

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Minato dengan santai. "Oh, Yang Mulia Raja. Sungguh tidak sopan Anda masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi."

Minato menatap Orochimaru dengan murka. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana anakku?"

Orochimaru tersenyum dengan licik, "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang telah menyembunyikkan anakmu ataupun menculiknya, hm?"

Minato menggeram sambil mempererat cengkeramannya, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Orochimaru masih tersenyum licik, "Entahlah. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah ada diatas permukaan sana dan bertemu dengan orang yang dia cari? Bagaimanapun, dia sudah menukar ekornya dengan sepasang kaki."

Minato menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, "Kau membiarkan anakku menukarkan ekornya dengan kaki? Kau membiarkannya melakukan hal terkutuk itu?"

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya, "_Well_, untuk apa aku mencegahnya?"

Minato menggeram lalu mencengkeram leher Orochimaru.

"K-kau boleh saja membunuh k-ku," suara Orochimaru sedikit tertahan akibat cengkeraman kuat tangan Minato di lehernya, "kalau kau... tidak ingin tau... apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto."

Minato menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan yang masih murka. Dia mengencangkan rahangnya sebelum dia menghela nafas dengan berat dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Orochimaru.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud omonganmu!" perintah Minato dengan tegas.

Orochimaru tersenyum licik lagi sambil mengusap-usap lehernya, "Anakmu meminta ramuan untuk menukar ekornya dengan sepasang kaki padaku. Dalam dua minggu, jika dia tidak menentukan ingin jadi apa dia, dia akan mati."

Minato mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan menentukan ingin jadi apa?"

"Sepenuhnya jadi manusia, atau kembali menjadi duyung." Orochimaru masih memasang senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Minato masih terlihat kesal dan marah. Namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak murka dan memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi dengan kepala dingin. "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali menjadi duyung?"

Orochimaru bergerak lebih mendekat ke arah Minato kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minato. Dia menilik setiap lekuk wajah Minato dengan seksama sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu Minato? Kau memiliki wajah yang tampan, sama persis dengan putramu. Aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai koleksi."

Orochimaru meraih pipi Minato dengan tangannya, dan Minato sontak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Orochimaru!" ujar Minato memperingatkan.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil nan licik lalu kembali menjaga jaraknya dengan Minato. "Dia hanya butuh ciuman dari duyung lain sebelum waktu dua minggu habis."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Minato lalu membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat Orochimaru sambil memikirkan perkataan Orochimaru.

"Hanya ciuman cinta sejati yang dapat merubahnya," ucap Orochimaru ketika Minato berenang keluar melewati pintu yang tadi Minato rusak.

Minato tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Orochimaru dan tetap bergerak menjauh.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap birunya laut dari atas balkon. Angin pagi yang sejuk dan lembut menerpa wajahnya dan membuat poni rambutnya bergoyang-goyang pelan terbawa angin. Dia tengah berpikir. Berpikir apakah benar gadis bernama Ino itu benar-benar orang yang menyelamatkannya. Otaknya berkata bahwa mungkin saja Ino benar-benar orang yang dia cari. Ya, Ino kan memang berrambut kuning dan bermata biru. Dia ingat dengan jelas warna rambut itu dan mata itu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Ino bukanlah orang yang ia maksud. Karena setiap kali Sasuke memandang mata Ino, mata Ino tidak sebersinar seperti yang ia ingat.<p>

Sasuke pun merasa ada kejanggalan di ucapan Ino waktu itu. Setega itukah Ino membiarkan Sasuke tergelatak begitu saja di tepi pantai tanpa membawanya ke tempat aman? Terus kalau dia tega meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di tepi pantai, untuk apa dia sekarang mengakui bahwa dia yang menyelematkan Sasuke? Apa ada alasan tertentu? Apa karena dia seorang putra kerajaan?

Sasuke tidak tahu jelas apa motif Ino. Tapi entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, dia yang dari sewaktu ditemukan selamat ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya, sekarang setelah bertemu dia malah ingin membuktikan bahwa Ino bukanlah orang itu. Meskipun dia tidak punya bukti dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jadikan bukti.

Sasuke sempat bertanya pada Kakashi, apakah ada orang lain disekitarnya ketika Kakashi menemukannya di tepi pantai. Dan Kakashi menjawab tidak. Karena memang itu lah kenyataannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang Kakashi lihat pada waktu itu. Hanya tubuh Sasuke yang terdampar di tepi pantai yang Kakashi lihat. Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Sasuke mulai berpikir mungkin, mungkin saja, memang tidak ada seorang pun yang menyelamatkannya. Mungkin sosok yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang malaikat atau lebih buruk lagi, hanya sebuah ilusi.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui bahwa gadis itu yang menyelamatkannya.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ibunya, menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengar panggilan Ibunya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Ibunya, "Siap untuk apa?"

Mikoto mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum, "Kau lupa? Hari ini kan kau akan menemani Ino untuk pergi ke tengah kota di pulau ini? Kau ingat? Untuk sekedar saling mengenal."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia baru ingat, bahwa semalam saat keluarga Sasuke dan Ino sedang makan makanan penutup di jam makan malam, Mikoto menyarankan Sasuke dan Ino untuk pergi berdua. Tujuannya adalah untuk saling mengenal dan supaya Sasuke lebih mengenal tempat-tempat di pulau ini.

Sasuke menatap Ibunya tanpa ekspresi.

Mikoto menghala nafas, "Ayolah Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin diam saja di kamarmu ini kan? Kita belum bisa kembali ke Istana. Kapal kita masih diperbaiki, belum lagi masih banyak awak kapal yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan akibat cedera sewaktu menghadapi badai. Kau juga tidak bisa berlatih cara menggunakan pedang disini."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya lagi. "Aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucapnya kemudian.

Mikoto tersenyum senang, "Nah, begitu kan bagus."

* * *

><p>Naruto terhentak dan terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia duduk di atas sebuah ranjang yang tidak ia kenali. Ia menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya, dan dia juga menyadari bahwa dia di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Dia pun sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna coklat. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, matanya terbelalak dan dia langsung menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mulutnya ternganga dan dia langsung meraba kakinya. Merasa tidak percaya bahwa ekornya benar-benar sudah terganti oleh sepasang kaki yang selaras dengan warna kulitnya.<p>

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan girangnya, lupa akan kenyataan bahwa ada kemungkinan kalau dia tidak bisa kembali lagi menjadi seorang duyung. Dia memegangi lagi kakinya mencubitnya, dan sedikit menamparnya. Mencoba menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah kaki sungguhan.

'_Kiba pasti akan terkejut melihat ini._' Ujar Naruto dalam hati dengan senangnya.

Naruto kemudian terdiam secara tiba-tiba. '_Kiba..._' Ekspresinya seketika berubah begitu dia mengingat sahabatnya itu. Dia pun mengingat bahwa dia berada disini, di tempat yang dia tidak kenali, itu bukan untuk bermain-main. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi mencari pria berambut hitam itu, mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan kembali lagi ke dasar laut, hidup sebagai duyung selamanya.

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya begitu dia ingat ucapan Orochimaru bahwa dia akan kehilangan suaranya. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menggerakan mulutnya. Mulutnya bergerak dan membentukkan ucapan, 'Halo'. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali pun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna krem seperti warna pasir itu terlihat sedikit gelap karena satu-satunya jendela yang merupakan sumber cahaya dari kamar itu masih tertutup oleh tirai. Naruto pun bertanya-tanya dimana sebenernya dia berada. Yang jelas, dia bukan didasar laut lagi. Karena dia tahu, dia tidak bisa merasakan ada air disekitarnya.

'_Aku harus mencari tahu_.' Ucapnya dalam hati lalu menatap kakinya. '_Bagaimana aku bisa menggerakkan kaki ini?_' Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan.

Dia mencoba menggerakan kedua kakinya ke samping. Kedua kaki itu pun bergerak sesuai apa yang pikiran Naruto perintahkan. Hanya saja gerakannya masih terlihat kaku. Naruto merubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk ditepian kasur. Dia menyentuhkan telapak kakinya ke lantai dibawahnya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya begitu dia merasakan sensasi dingin dari lantai yang baru ia rasakan.

'_Jadi ini rasanya bisa merasakan lantai dengan kaki?_' Naruto tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menghela nafas lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di masing-masing samping bokongnya. Mencoba membuat tangannya sebagai topangan untuknya berdiri. Perlahan-lahan Naruto berdiri diatas kakinya. Merentangkah kedua tangannya kesamping, untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

'_Ini tidak mungkin lebih sulit dari menggerakkan ekor, kan?_' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

Mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan sepasang kaki, Naruto merasakan kakinya sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya kemudian mencoba melangkahkannya ke depan. Kaki yang terasa berat itu seolah menolak untuk bergerak dan ketika Naruto melangkahkan kaki kanannya selangkah ke depan, Naruto tiba merasakan bagaikan telapak kakinya tertusuk jarum. Karena kaget, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh mengeluarkan suara yang berisik.

Mendengar suara yang berisik itu, Gaara yang baru saja selesai sarapan bersama kedua saudaranya langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Temari, saudara perempuan Gaara.

"Mungkin orang yang Gaara bawa sudah bangun." Jawab Kankuro, saudara laki-laki Gaara yang bekerja sebagai pengrajin boneka, sambil memasang sebuah kaki ke perempuan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Gaara lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu lalu menatap Naruto yang terbaring di lantai. Mendengar pintu terbuka, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara dan memandang Gaara yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto perlahan bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya lalu duduk di lantai. Dia memandang Gaara lagi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sebelum kembali menatap Gaara dan memiringkan kepalanya. Diam-diam bertanya dimana dirinya berada dan apakah ini kamar Gaara?

Gaara masih saja memandang Naruto, merasa tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. "Kau tidak bia bicara?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang dingin.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Dia sudah bangun?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Gaara. "Woo.. Dia tampan juga." Ucapnya sebelum menghampiri Naruto dan berjongkok di depannya.

Temari memperhatikan Naruto dan menatap matanya, "Matamu biru sekali. Seperti warna lautan."

Naruto hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan Temari yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya.

"Aku Temari," Temari meraih tangan Naruto dan menjabat tangan kanannya, "Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau terdampar di tepi pantai tanpa mengenakan apa-pun?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi, mengingat bahwa dia tidak mempunyai suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Dia tidak bisa bicara, Temari." Ucap Gaara yang masih diam di ambang pintu.

Temari menoleh ke arah Gaara untuk sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. "Apa itu benar?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

Temari berhenti memegang tangan Naruto lalu berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah meja belajar di kamar Gaara lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan balpen. Gaara dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan Temari.

"Kau bisa menulis?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Naruto dan berjongkok lagi di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk. Tentu saja duyung pun bisa menulis.

"Coba kau tuliskan siapa namamu. Supaya aku bisa memanggilmu dengan benar." Ucap Temari sambil menyodorkan kertas ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kertas dan balpen dari tangan Temari kemudian menuliskan namanya di atas kertas sebelum dia menunjukkannya ke Temari.

"Naruto, huh?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau bukan orang dari pulau ini? Aku baru mendengar namamu." Tanya Temari.

Naruto mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan pertanyaan Temari.

"Kau tentu saja bisa berjalan kan?" tanya Temari lagi sambil berdiri.

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Dia tidak mungkin bilang dia tidak bisa. Karena manusia-manusia di depannya ini tidak tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya bukan seorang manusia dan dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu mereka bahwa dia seekor duyung yang baru saja mempunyai kaki. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko terburuk yang akan dia alami jika orang-orang dihadapannya mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut aku ke dapur. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Temari tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik arah dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Naruto terdiam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Dia berpikir bagaimana cara untuknya bisa berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa ada orang yang curiga.

'_Ayolah, Naruto. __B__ayangkan saja kaki ini adalah ekormu. __K__au terkenal dengan cara berenangmu yang cepat! __K__au pasti bisa berjalan._' Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri hanya memperhatikan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Naruto yang tidak terlalu sadar dengan Gaara yang masih memperhatikannya, kemudian menggerakan kakinya. Dia lalu berjongkok dan perlahan berdiri.

'_Yosh!_' Naruto mengangguk ke dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan. Matanya memperhatikan gerakan kakinya yang kaku. Dia tersenyum puas begitu dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti ketika dia pertama melangkan kakinya. Dia lalu melangkahkan lagi kaki karinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru belajar berjalan." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget dengan suara Gaara lalu menoleh kearahnya. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Gaara memandang Naruto untuk sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara meraih tangan kiri Naruto dan melingkarkan tangan itu ke pundaknya. Gaara pun membantu Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, diam-diam mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan siang, Sasuke dan Ino pergi ke pusat kota di pulau itu. Ino memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke berkeliling dan menunjukkan beberapa toko yang menjual beberapa senjata seperti pedang, busur panah, atau alat perang lainnya. Oleh katena itu, dihari yang lumayan panas itu, terlihat Sasuke berjalan di belakang Ino yang terlihat girang. Mereka tengah berjalan di daerah pertokoan. Dia menatap punggung Ino. Hatinya maasih menolak bahwa sosok di depannya itu adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.<p>

"... Ya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang sudah berani memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya sambil berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Sasuke menatap Ino, "Kau bicara tentang apa?"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku!"

Sasuke menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke toko buah didekatnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke toko itu lalu memilih-milih apel yang dipajang di depan toko. Ino menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengambil apel yang terlihat segar dan menggigitnya.

"Kau tahu aku suka apel? Belikan aku ini, ya?" ucap Ino sambil menggigit apel yang ia peganng lagi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia ingin sekali memukul Ino yang bertingkah seenaknya dan menendangnya. Namun tentu saja bukan karakter seorang Sasuke untuk tiba-tiba murka di depan umum. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memanggil penjaga toko kemudian memberi beberapa kilogram apel.

* * *

><p>Naruto yang diajak oleh Kankuro untuk pergi ke toko peralatan untuk membuat boneka, dengan girangnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Meskipun dia masih sedikit kaku dalam menggerakan kakinya, namun sekarang dia sudah bisa berjalan seperti manusia biasa. Dia menarik tangan Kankuro dan menunjuk ke sebuah toko yang memajangkan beberapa alat musik di balik jendela.<p>

"Hm? Itu toko alat musik, Naruto. Kau ingin pergi kesana?" tanya Kankuro.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kankuro dan mengangguk.

Kankuro menatap Naruto untuk sesaat, berpikir untuk apa dia menuturi keinginan Naruto? Toh Naruto bukan siapa-siapa Kankuro, kan? Dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menetap di rumahnya. Meskipun dia tidak tahu akan berapa lama Naruto diam di rumahnya. Tapi mata biru Naruto yang berbinar-binar membuat Kankuro tidak tega.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu dari toko itu?" tanya Kankuro.

Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf 'o' dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menunjuk toko tadi dan menunjuk matanya segera bergantiaan.

Kankuro mengangkat alisnya, "Kau hanya ingin melihat-lihat?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh melihat-lihat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu, ya? Aku akan pergi ke toko peralatan untuk bonekaku. Kau pergi saja kesana dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak ingin Gaara marah padaku karena orang yang dia temukan malah menghilang." Ujar Kankuro.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tapi mengangguk. Tanpa bertanya lagi, dia kemudian langsung berjalan masuk ke toko alat musik yang ia maksud. Kankuro menatap punggung Naruto untuk beberapa saat kemudian pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

Ketika Kankuro berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, dia melirik seorang gadis berambut kuning yang terlihat sedang menarik-narik seorang pria berambut hitam. Kankuro hanya mengangkat alisnya dan pergi menjauh.

* * *

><p>"Ayo, Sasuke. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko baju disebelah sana. Disana banyak juga baju-baju yang pasti cocok untuk seorang pangeran sepertimu." Ino menarik tangan Sasuke sambil berjalan. Menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.<p>

Sasuke menggeram pelan, namun tetap membiarkan Ino menyeretnya pergi. Selama dia belum menemukan bukti bahwa Ino bukanlah orang yang menyelamatkannya, dia tidak bisa sembarangan mencampakkan Ino. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah orang yang menyelamarkannya. Ya, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sebuah toko alat musik begitu dia sekilas melihat seseorang berambut kuning. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menajamkan matanya. Mencoba memperhatikan jendela besar yang memajangkan beberapa alat musik seperti biola, cello, terompet, dan beberapa alat musik lainnya.

"Sasuke! Ayo!" Ino lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi.

Sementara itu, setelah Naruto puas melihat-lihat beberapa alat musik yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia lihat, Naruto keluar dari toko itu dan berhendak menunggu Kankuro di depan toko.

Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya dan tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang juga tersenyum padanya.

'_Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? __K__enapa orang-orang memandangiku?_' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Beberapa lama Naruto menunggu, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berambut putih kebiru-biruan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai, kau sendirian?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya yang terlihat runcing.

Naruto menatap pria itu, menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan sebelum dia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Pria didepannya tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau, _blondy_. Siapa lagi?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pria itu. Dia kan tidak bisa berbicara sekarang.

Pria berambut putih itu mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap pria dihadapannya mengerti bahwa dia tidak mempunyai suara untuk berbicara.

"Hey, Suigetsu!" teriak seseorang berambut oranye dengan perawakan besar Naruto dan pria di depannya.

"Oy, Juugo! Aku menemukan mangsa yang manis ini." Ujar Suigetsu dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Naruto mengernyit mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. '_Mangsa?_'

Juugo menghampiri mereka berdua lalu mengangkat alisnya namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hey, _blondy_. Aku tanya sekali lagi kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau sendirian?" Suigetsu mengulang pertanyaan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kesamping, mengharapkan ada sesuatu untuk dia jadikan alasan untuk pergi. Dia mempunyai firasat kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dan dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sedikit bahaya.

Suigetsu melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, hm? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku namamu, _blondy_?"

Naruto mengernyit lalu menatap Suigetsu dengan kesal.

"Owh. Tatapanmu itu hanya membuatku makin ingin membawamu pergi, _blondy_." Ujar Suigetsu, melangkah mendekat lagi.

Dia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan mencengkeramnya. Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian merenggut tangannya kembali, melepaskan cengkeraman Suigetsu. Dia menatap Suigetsu dengan kesal.

"Woh, kau ingin melawan, hm?" Suigetsu menyeringai.

Naruto mendorong badang bagian Suigetsu dengan kuat, membuat Suigetsu tersungkur jatuh. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya lalu dia berjalan menjauh. Mempercepat langkahnya dan mencoba untuk berlari.

"Juugo! Tangkap dia!" teriak Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>Mata kiri Sasuke berkedut. Dia mulai kesal. Entah harus memakan berapa kata-kata, 'Ayo, Sasuke.' lagi, akan membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya sambil menatap Ino yang sedang memilih-milih jas dengan tatapan yang kesal.<p>

"Juugo! Tangkap dia!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar toko.

Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela, bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang berteriak. Begitu dia menoleh, mata gelapnya menangkap seseorang dengan rambut kuning berlari dengan perlahan melewati toko yang sedang Sasuke dan Ino kunjungi. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dan berjalan keluar toko.

"Aku rasa ini cocok untukmu, Sasuke." Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sasuke?"

Yang dicari ternyata sudah berada diluar toko. Dia melihat seorang pria berambut oranye berjalan dengan cepat melewatinya, mengejar seseorang di depannya. Sasuke mendalamkan kernyitannya, merasa penasaran dengan sosok orang yang tengah dikejar.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membesar ketika dia melihat sosok seorang pria berambut kuning. Entah kenapa, tapi nalurinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus ikut mengejar pria itu. Oleh karena itu, Sasukepun bergerak melangkah mengikuti orang berambut oranye. Dia tahu, jika dia mengikuti pria itu, dia pasti akan menemukan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Juugo! Cepat tangkap dia!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

Orang yang bernama Juugo itu mempercepat langkahnya kemudian meraih tangan orang yang ia kejar. Juugo mencengkeram tangan pria malang itu dengan erat. Yang dipegang tangannya kemudian meronta-ronta.

"Suigetsu, pria ini tidak mau diam." Ucap Juugo.

Pria bernama Suigetsu itu berlari menghampiri Juugo.

Sasuke mengikuti Suigetsu lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu mengangkat alisnya, "_Well, _siapa ini? Kau mengenal pria ini?" Suigetsu menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu terdiam. Sekilas memori ketika Sasuke membuka matanya setelah dia tenggelam dilaut tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke. Mata itu, rambut itu, apakah dia?

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "Kau..."

* * *

><p><strong>- To be Continued -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Please, review ~ :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.**_

_**Warning: **_

_**- SasuNaru. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BUT I WON'T CARE! A)9**_

_**- Maybe OOC Minato. **__**A**__**nd sedikit OOCness di Sasuke. Sorry QAQ**_

**Sorry for the wait, akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malem jadi jarang ada waktu untuk nulis. ;;;; /malahcurhat Makasih udah bersabar. Silahkan menikmati chapter 5! Review would highly appreciate *tebar lope***

* * *

><p><em><strong>- <strong>_**Merman Melody -**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 5**

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "Kau..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan matanya membelalak kaget. '_Pangeran!_' Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dia lalu menyikut ulu hati Juugo.

"Ukh..." Juugo mengaduh dan dengan spontan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

Memanfaatkan kesempataan itu, Naruto langsung berlari dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Dia pun membawa Sasuke berlari, meskipun caranya berlari terlihat aneh dan tidak begitu cepat. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kemudian memandang tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Naruto.

Dia memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria ini, tapi rasanya seperti dia sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Rambut kuning itu, mata biru yang terasa hangat apabila dipandang, seolah Sasuke telah lama merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi hangat yang menjamahi hatinya ketika dia memandang sosok pria ini.

"Juugo! Gah, kau tidak berguna!" geram Suigetsu kesal lalu mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari dengan lamban.

Dia lalu mencengkeran pundak Sasuke dan menariknya. Membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, Suigetsu lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan meninju tulang pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima pukulan itu kemudian menyeka darah di hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang tidak Naruto pegang. Dia menatap darah di tangannya sebelum dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan balas memukul Suigetsu. Namun Suigetsu yang sudah mengekspektasi gerakan Sasuke, dengan sigap menghindari pukulan Sasuke dengan merundukkan badannya ke level yang lebih rendah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Suigetsu lalu melayangkan lagi tinjunya ke arah Sasuke dan berhasil mengenai rahang Sasuke.

Sasuke terhuyung-huyung, kepalanya terasa berat akibat pukulan kuat yang ia terima. Suigetsu menyeringai lalu kembali mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Naruto yang daritadi berdiri dibelakang Sasuke menggeram dengan kesal lalu mencengkeram kepalan tangan Suigetsu dan dengan sigap mendaratkan tinjunya di hidung Suigetsu dengan keras.

"Gah!" Suigetsu mengaduh begitu dia merasakan ada sedikit bunyi 'krek' dihidungnya. Darah merah nan kental pun mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan benci lalu melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya. Naruto yang belum terlalu bisa bergerak dengan sigap tidak bisa menghindar dan tendangan Suigetsu pun berhasil mendarat di perut Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan hentakkan nafas. Dia pun terjatuh tersungkur ke belakang dan menabrak sebuah hiasan yang ada di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Penjaga toko yang daritadi memperhatikan dari balik jendela hanya terdiam. Begitu pun orang-orang di sekitar tempat kejadian. Mereka hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan. Karena mereka tahu, Suigetsu dan Juugo adalah salah satu anggota geng berandalan di daerah itu dan mereka tidak ingin ikut campur dengan apapun itu urusan mereka.

Suigetsu berjalan ke arah Naruto, hendak menyerang Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung bergerak ke arah Suigetsu untuk menghentikan apapun yang hendak Suigetsu lakukan. Belum sempat Sasuke meraih Suigetsu, Juugo sudah mendahului Sasuke dengan memukul Sasuke di tulang pipi sebelah kanannya. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan bahkan satu detik pun untuk kembali menghajar Sasuke. Juugo menarik baju Sasuke dan menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima dengan perbuatan Juugo. Dia lalu mencengkeram tangan Juugo yang menarik bajunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan lincah, Sasuke mengangkat kaki kanannya kemudian menyerang perut Juugo dengan lututnya berulang-ulang kali. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Juugo untuk membalas serangan, Sasuke meninju Juugo dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto terlihat terengah-engah. Mukanya juga terlihat lebam akibat beberapa pukulan yang didaratkan Suigetsu di wajahnya. Suigetsu juga tidak kalah babak belur. Beberapa luka terlihat diwajahnya akibat pukulan balasan dari Naruto. Ya, Naruto bukanlah wanita yang kalau dipukul hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Tentu saja dia membalas semua pukulan yang dilayangkan Suigetsu padanya.

Sementara itu, Kankuro yang baru saja keluar dari toko peralatan boneka, menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang beberapa meter dari arahnya. Dia mengernyit kemudian berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu. Setibanya dia di kerumunan, dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya begitu dia melihat sosok Naruto yang babak belur tengah adu pukul dan adu tendang dengan lawannya yang berambut putih. Kankuro menggelengkan kepala lalu menghela nafas.

"Gaara pasti membunuhku," gumam Kankuro pelan.

Kankuro pun berniat untuk pergi menghampiri Naruto dan menghentikan perkelahian yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia mendekat, terlihat seorang pria berambut putih yang menggunakan masker menutupi bagian mulut dan hidungnya, menghampiri Juugo dan mencengkeram pundaknya. Pria itu kemudian memukul Juugo dengan sangat kencang, membuat Juugo terjatuh.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai Yang Mulia Pangeran!" sentak pria berambut putih itu.

"Kakashi," Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi kemudian berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Dia baru saja menerima tendangan di perutnya sebelum Kakashi datang.

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Kau bilang dia Pangeran? Pangeran Uchiha?"

Orang disekeliling mereka pun berbisik. Orang-orang yang tinggal dipulau ini memang tidak terlalu tahu menahu tentang keluarga kerajaan. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa pulau ini milik salah satu anggota Kerajaan Uchiha dan kepada Kerajaan Uchiha lah mereka selalu membayar pajak, mendapat _supply _peralatan untuk berlayar, dan Kerajaan Uchiha lah yang membuat peraturan yang ada di pulau itu. Mereka pun belum terlalu hafal dengan wajah putra bungsu Kerajaan Uchiha. Yang mereka tahu hanya wajah sang Raja, Ratu dan putra sulung kerajaan, Itachi, yang telah meninggal dunia.

"Kau ingin aku masukan penjara kerajaan?" Kakashi menatap Suigetsu dengan kedua matanya yang mempunyai warna berbeda disetiap bola matanya.

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Juugo. Dia lalu membantu Juugo untuk berdiri sebelum kemudian pergi menjauh.

Kakashi menatap Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan datar sebelum dia berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dimana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang? Siapa, Yang Mulia?" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Orang itu! Rambut kuning, mata biru!" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan sakit di perutnya yang baru saja Juugo tendang.

Kakashi terdiam untuk sesaat, "Maksud anda Nona Ino? Dia ada di restoran sebelah sana, Yang Mulia. Dia yang menghubungi saya bahwa Yang Mulia menghilang dari awasannya. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu."

Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya. "Bukan dia!"

Kakashi mengernyit, "Yang Mulia? Apa Anda merasa tidak enak badan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

* * *

><p>Kankuro menggerutu kesal sambil membantu Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Dia yang tadi diam-diam membawa Naruto pergi dari lokasi perkelahian ketika pria berambut putih itu datang, mengabaikan Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan beberapa kali berusaha untuk kembali ke lokasi perkelahian tadi saat Kankuro membantunya berjalan.<p>

"Kau gila? Kau ingin kembali kesana?" Kankuro menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya berterimakasih padaku karena sudah membantu? Untuk apa kau kembali kesana? Dan apa sebenarnya urusanmu dengan seorang Pangeran? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kankuro yang memang sudah kesal.

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menjawab semua pertanyaan Kankuro. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan sang Pangeran. Dia ingin menjelaskan tentang semuanya. Tapi apa daya, dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara. Naruto menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Terdiam.

Kankuro menghela nafas kesal melihat Naruto. Dia memang kesal. Sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang bisa-bisanya terlibat perkelahian. Apa yang akan jelaskan pada Gaara kalau dia melihat Naruto yang babak belur begini?

Kankuro mengusapkan tangannya ke rambut bagian depannya sebelum berkata, "Dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin Gaara marah kalau dia melihat wajamu yang babak belur seperti itu. Gaara sudah memungutmu dari tepi pantai, tidakkah kau seharusnya berterimakasih dan bertingkah baik?"

Naruto terdiam dan dia menunduk lebih dalam, diam-diam mengucapkan maaf.

Kankuro menghela nafas lagi kemudian pergi ke dapur, "Akan aku siapkan teh hangat untukmu. Diam disitu dan jangan berulah!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. '_Hilang_ _sudah kesempatanku berlama-lama bertemu dengan Pangeran itu!_' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahu, Minato." Jiraiya menghela nafas lelah.<p>

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau tidak tahu, Jiraiya!" Minato menggerutu. Sudah kurang lebih 40 menit Minato berada di ruangan Jiraiya, menjeleskan keadaan Naruto. "Kalian sama-sama ilmuwan! Orochimaru membuat ramuan seperti itu, tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai penawarnya kan? Dan kau pasti bisa membuatnya! Kau duyung ilmuwan paling terkenal selain Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke rambutnya, "Minato, membuat sebuah ramuan penawar itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

Minato mengencangkan rahangnya merasa kesal, "Lalu apa yang harus aku perbuat? Mencari sembarangan duyung perempuan untuk mencium Naruto? Meskipun ini untuk kepentingan Naruto sendiri, mana mungkin aku membiarkan sembarangan duyung mencium anakku? Lagipula Orochimaru bilang, hanya cinta senjati yang bisa merubahnya. Bagaimana kalau diatas sana dia menemukan cinta senjatinya? Dia akan menjadi manusia dan tidak pernah lagi kembali kemari! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!"

Jiraiya terdiam. Dia terlihat sibuk membuka-buka beberapa buku yang ada di raknya. Nampaknya berusaha mencari apapun itu yang bisa membantu Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Yang bisa kekuatanku lakukan hanya mengendalikan ombak dan air. Dan aku sudah berjanji kepada para leluhur untuk hanya menggunakannya demi kepentingan rakyatku saja." Minato menghela nafa kesal, "Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ayah."

Jiraiya masih terdiam. Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian laginya kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato. "Kenapa tidak sebaiknya kau biarkan Naruto memilih? Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu mana yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan mana yang tidak."

Minato menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa kau bermaksud untuk melepaskan Naruto begitu saja? Apa kau ingin aku membiarkan Naruto hidup di dunia atas sana? Dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang! Dan kau ingin aku kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayangi? Dan apa kau berkata bahwa Naruto tidak bahagia hidup denganku?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali ke buku-buku dihadapannya, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku, _okay_? Sekarang bisa kau keluar saja dari sini? Tenangkan dirimu Minato."

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membalikkan badannya. Merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Jiraiya karena dia sudah mengeraskan suaranya dihadapan orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Dia membuka pintu ruangan Jiraiya lalu tersenyum kecil begitu dia melihat Iruka yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Ucap Iruka ketika Minato meutup pintu. "Seharusnya aku lebih sigap mengawasi Naruto."

Minato terdiam. Dia hanya menepuk pundak Iruka lalu pergi melewatinya.

Iruka menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak Naruto menukar ekornya dengan sepasang kaki manusia. Naruto masih mempunyai sembilan hari lagi sebelum dia harus memutuskan apakah dia ingin sepenuhnya jadi manusia atau kembali menjadi seorang duyung. Dan semenjak Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke di tengah kota, dia belum lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui sang Pangeran. Dalam waktu lima hari ini, Naruto selalu ikut bersama Gaara apabila Gaara pergi ke kota. Tidak hanya Gaara, jika Temari dan Kankuro hendak pergi ke suatu tempat, dia selalu meminta untuk ikut dan berharap semoga dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.<p>

Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan dia makin khawatir kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di pulau itu.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Naruto. Duduk di sebuah karang besar, tempat dia pernah duduk sewaktu dia masih menjadi duyung. Dia sudah meminta izin kepada Gaara untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Yah, Naruto merasa sangat harus meminta izin dulu. Mau bagaimanapun, Gaara sudah berbaik hati menolongnya dan menampungnya dirumah kecilnya. Dan karena Naruto memang sudah lumayan hafal beberapa jalan di pulau itu, Gaara pun membiarkannya pergi, namun membuatnya berjanji untuk cepat pulang dan tidak mampir-mampir dulu ke tempat lain. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin menemani, tapi dia sekarang sedang bekerja paruh waktu, membantu beberapa nelayan mengecat perahu mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kakinya terjuntai tanpa sandal menghadap ke laut. Dia mengayunkan kakinya pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan kakinya itu. Dia mulai merindukan ekor berwarna birunya. Dia mulai merindukan rasanya berenang dengan bebas di bawah laut.

"Ssh... Naruto."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dia bersumpah, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto! Sebelah sini.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Dan dia membelakakn matanya kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar begitu melihat Kiba melambai-lambai ke arahnya dari balik baru karang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Naruto lalu berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kiba. Kiba yang memang bersembunyi di baru karang yang lebih kecil dan dekat dengan perairan dalam, membuat Naruto masuk kedalam air sedalam pinggangnya.

Naruto yang memang sudah merindukan sahabat dekatnya itu hendak menarik Kiba kedalam sebuah pelukan namun terhenti oleh jitakan keras di kepalanya. Naruto membuka mulutnya dalam aduhan tanpa suara, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia pun menatap Kiba yang sedang memandangnya dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya berpangku dimasing-masing pinggangnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto!" sentak Kiba dengan marah. "Berani-beraninya kau menukarkan ekormu dengan kaki jelek itu tanpa bilang-bilang, heh?"

Naruto terdiam kemudian mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau tau seberapa khawatirnya ayahmu?"

Naruto kemudian berhenti tersenyum dan menunduk.

Kiba mengernyit, "Kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Naruto menatap Kiba untuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Dia lalu menunjuk kakinya dan mulutnya secara bergantian.

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau kehilangan suaramu karena kakimu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Kiba terdiam untuk sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu detail apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Ayahmu tidak mau memberitahukannya. Tapi setelah aku memaksa Iruka untuk berbicara, dia bilang kau... dalam waktu dua minggu..." Kiba sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia hanya menatap Naruto sebelum bertanya, "Apa itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Kiba menghela nafas penuh dengan rasa sesal dan kesal, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Hanya untuk si Pangeran itu?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Sudah berapa hari semenjak kau kehilangan ekormu?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Naruto menunjukkan tanda angka lima dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tinggal sembilan hari lagi." Kiba menghela nafas lagi, "Sembilan hari itu bukan waktu yang lama, Naruto. Apa kau sudah bertemu dan bicara dengan Pangeran itu?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Kiba yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam tiba-tiba mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah sini. Aku sebaiknya pergi. Besok, diwaktu yang sama, aku ingin berbicara lagi padamu. _O__kay!?_" ujar Kiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya setelah dia melihat Kiba berenang kembali ke dasar lautan. Dia berjalan ke arah yang lebih dangkal, menapaki kakinya ke batu-batu karang yang licin. Samar-samar, dia pun bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara lalu membuka mulutnya begitu dia melihat sosok orang yang berjalan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kesal dengan Ino. Dia terus-terusan datang ke Villanya beberapa hari ini. Dan dia sangat kesal dengan cara Ino mendekati ibunya. Entah kenapa, melihat kedekatan Ibunya dengan Ino, membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa hal itu bisa membawa sesuatu yang buruk untuknya. Apalagi ketika Ibunya masih mempercayai bahwa Ino lah yang menyelematkannya.<p>

Ya, Sasuke belum memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tentang pria berambut kuning yang ia temui di tengah kota waktu itu. Mengetahui kedatangan Ino, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa percaya begitu saja bahwa pria itu yang menyelamatkannya. Dia hanya butuh bukti untuk membenarkan tebakannya. Karena ayahnya selalu bilang, ikuti logika mu, jangan hatimu. Karena hatimu terkadang bisa berbuat bodoh dan merugikan logikamu.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pantai. Sekali-kali, dia juga butuh waktu sendirian. Apalagi beberapa hari kebalakang dia terus di tempeli Ino. Oleh karena itu sekarang, dia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan ke arah pantai yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa batu karang besar. Siapa tahu dia bisa bersantai di atas batu sambil memandangi ombak yang terlihat lebih tenang?

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya begitu dia melihat pria berambut kuning itu tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Baru saja dia memikirkan pria ini, dan si pria misterius itu sudah ada di depannya? Apa ini takdir?

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Begitu pun pria yang celananya terlihat basah itu, dia pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat tergesa-gesa dan beberapa kali menyeimbangkan badannya karena dia menginjak baru karang yang licin. Setelah Sasuke berada beberapa meter di depannya, pria itu tidak sengaja menginjak batu karang licin lagi dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghampirinya lebih cepat, membiarkan pria itu terjatuh ke arahnya dan menabrak badan bagian depannya.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke daerah pinggang pria itu, menjaganya untuk tidak terjatuh lagi. Pria yang kini berada di pelukannya itu mendongak ke arahnya, menatapnya beberapa lama sebelum beberapa garis merah muda muncul di tulang pipinya. Pria itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke lalu berdiri dengan tegap, membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Terlihat seperti sedang meminta maaf.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang ia sembunyikan bahwa dia sangat senang melihat sosok pria di depannya.

Pria di hadapannya berhenti membungkuk kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya. Berhasil merenggut hati Sasuke dengan senyumannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia kemudian berhenti begitu melihat sepotong dahan kayu yang entak dari mana munculnya. Dia mengambil dahan itu kemudian menuliskan namanya di atas pasir.

"Naruto," Sasuke membaca tulisan yang Naruto tulis.

Mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan namanya, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatinya dan membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia tersenyum kearah Sasuke begitu Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke kemudian dengan senangnya menjabat tangan Sasuke. Dia menunjuk tulisannya di pasir, diam-diam menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling memandang sambil masih saling menjabat tangan.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi Naruto, Sasuke lalu melangkah mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Naruto balik memandang Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapannya itu.

"Katakan padaku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya, "Kau bukan orang yang menyelematkanku di hari aku tenggelam."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, tersadar bahwa tujuan utamanya bertemu dengan Sasuke, pria tampan yang sekarang berada hanya tiga puluh senti di hadapannya dan masih memegang tangannya, itu untuk memberikan Sasuke keterangan bahwa dia adalah orang yang Sasuke cari. Orang yang menyelematkannya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias, diam-diam mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Apa kau mempunyai bukti?"

Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku bukannya tidak ingin mempercayai. Jujur saja, aku berharap memang kaulah yang menyelamatkanku. Karena hatiku berkata demikian. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja jika kau tidak memiliki bukti."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada orang lain yang mengakui bahwa dia lah yang menyelematkanku. Kalau tidak ada diantara kalian yang tidak memberikan bukti, aku tidak akan percaya," ucap Sasuke sebelum dia menghela nafas. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Sasuke berbicara panjang seperti ini.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi apa sebagai bukti. Yang dia ingat, hanya Kiba lah yang bisa membuktikannya. Mau bagaimana pun, Kiba ada disana ketika Naruto menyelamatkan Sasuke. Bahkan Kiba ikut menolong Sasuke membawanya kedaratan. Naruto lalu menoleh kearah laut, diam-diam berharap Kiba masih ada disana dan belum menghilang ke dasar lautan.

Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah lautan kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Naruto bingung lagi. Bagaimana caranya dia menjeleskan semuanya pada Sasuke sedangkan dia tidak mempunyai suara untuk berbicara. Dia mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Dia menunjuk mulutnya, memberikan isyarat bahwa dia tidak bisa berbicara ataupun menjelaskan.

Sasuke yang memang pintar tentu mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. "Kau ingin pergi ke tempatku? Mungkin kau bisa menuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias. Tentu saja dia mau!

Untuk sesaat, dia lupa bahwa dia sudah berjanji pada Gaara untuk cepat pulang dan tidak pergi kemana-mana dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>- To be Continued -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Maaf harus bersambung dulu disini, saya janji chapter 6 akan update lebih cepat dari chapter ini. <strong>**D****an saya usahakan lebih panjang.**

**REVIEW YAAAAAA! /tereaktereak**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>__**The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BUT I WON'T CARE! A)9**_

**Maafkan apabila ada ke-OOC-an di semua pihak. *bows*  
><strong>**ENJOY, dan jangan lupa review :***

* * *

><p><strong>- Merman Melody -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Gaara terlihat berdiri di depan jendela di ruang tamu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Hari sudah gelap tapi Naruto belum juga kembali lagi. Padahal dia sudah membuat Naruto berjanji untuk cepat pulang. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat sosok Naruto membuat dia ingin melindungi Naruto. Meskipun Gaara tahu, setelah melihat wajah babak belur Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah yang patut orang lain lindungi. Dia cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih menunggu Naruto?" tanya Temari, menengokkan kepalanya dari dapur sambil mengaduk-aduk bumbu-bumbu yang sedang ia buat untuk makan malam.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Temari mengangkat alisnya lalu meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang, "Kau tahu. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan yang ia cari. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Gaara melirik Temari dengan tatapan dingin.

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Dia bukan milikmu Gaara. Hanya karena kau yang menemukannya dan menampungnya, bukan berarti dia ada disini untuk menjadi milikmu. Kau tahu, aku rasa dia kemari mempunyai tujuannya sendiri. Setiap kali dia mengikutiku pergi ke kota, dia terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin seseorang. Siapa tahu dia sudah menemukan orang itu."

Gaara terdiam kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara, mulai memikirkan perkataan Temari.

Ya, mungkin Naruto sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari dan dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat Gaara. Tapi apa mungkin Naruto tipe orang seperti itu? Pergi begitu saja tanpa sama sekali mengucapkan apapun?

Dia mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. _'__Hn. __A__ku hanya merasa simpati pada Naruto. __B__ukan berari aku menyukainya. __A__ku tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama,__'_ Ucap Gaara dalam hati sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Temari menatap punggung Gaara yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu untuk sesaat sebelum dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi tangan kanannya yang berada di genggaman Sasuke. Mereka baru saja melewati pintu gerbang villa keluarga Sasuke dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan.<p>

"Yang Mulia," Kakashi yang tadinya terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku kemudian menutup bukunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat begitu dia melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya yang memang sedang berjaga di depan pintu depan.

Sasuke balik mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu.

Kakashi menatap pria yang Sasuke bawa sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. '_Apa aku pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya?_' tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus memandang punggung pria itu yang sudah mulai menjauh, masuk ke dalam Villa.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan membuatnya duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu membuka laci meja di depan tempat Naruto duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan alat tulis.

"Bisa kau tuliskan sekarang?" pinta Sasuke. Entah kenapa, dia sangat tidak sabar. Dan dia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini memang orang yang dia cari.

Naruto menatap alat tulis dan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah dia berada di dekat orang yang ia cari, sekarang dia malah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya harus ia jelaskan pada Sasuke? Bagaimana? Apa dia harus memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia seekor duyung? Apa Sasuke bisa percaya begitu saja?

Naruto mengambil sebuah balpoint dengan tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian membuka buku tulis itu dan terdiam menatapnya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke bisa melihat keragu-raguan yang ada dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. __P__ercaya atau tidak, aku memang orang yang menyelamatkanmu. __T__api aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. __A__ku memiliki alasan sendiri dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan itu._"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke setelah dia menulis. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia seekor duyung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia memberi tahu Sasuke, seorang manusia, tentang keberadaan duyung. Meskipun dia rasa dia bisa mempercayai Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Sasuke menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Dia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di depan Naruto. Dia memandang Naruto kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang telah menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat tangan di pipinya bergerak menjauh.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jempol tangannya, mengusap-usap tulang pipi Naruto. Meskipun logikanya terus berkata bahwa dia tidak boleh dulu percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto, tapi tetap, hatinya benar-benar yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pria tampan bermata biru dihadapannya. Ya, Naruto memang seorang pria. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Hatinya berkata, 'Lalu kenapa kalau dia pria? Sosoknya sudah cukup membuat hati ini terenggut.'

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke kemudian sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat posisi tangan Sasuke sedikit bergeser menutupi sebagian bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menutup matanya dan sedikit mengecup telapak tangan itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah rasanya bibir yang terasa lembut ditangannya itu apabila dia sentuh dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Naruto," Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Sasuke sudah berada beberapa senti di hadapannya. Dia menatap mata Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bagaikan magnet. Menarik seluruh perhatiannya dan membuatnya enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang mulai terasa kering. Jarak pun hanya tinggal satu senti dari bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terhentak kaget dan sontak berdiri dan berbalik ke arah suara. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan jantung berdegup kencang dan pipi yang kemerahan.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia melihat ibunya lah yang memanggilnya.

Mikoto terlihat memandang Sasuke penuh tanya sambil masih memegangi gagang pintu. Sebagian badannya pun masih tertutup oleh daun pintu.

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeser dan menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang masih duduk terpaku.

"Ini Naruto," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Mikoto.

Mikoto menghampiri Naruto lalu bertanya, "Temanmu?"

Naruto terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku sewaktu aku tenggelam, Bu." Jawab Sasuke menatap Ibunya.

Mikoto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tunggu dulu. Menyelamatkanmu? Bukankah Ino yang melakukannya?"

Naruto menunduk menatap lantai dengan kesal, '_Ugh! __I__tu pasti nama orang yang mengaku-ngaku jadi diriku!_'

"Tapi kita tidak punya bukti bahwa Ino yang menyelamatkanku kan? Dia hanya memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru. Begitu juga Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

Mikoto menatap Naruto yang sudah tidak menunduk dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Mikoto menilik wajah Naruto. Dari mulai bekas luka di kedua pipinya sampai mata birunya yang terlihat bening seperti air laut dan langit di hari yang cerah. Naruto hanya bisa balik menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa pria ini juga punya bukti bahwa dia yang menyelamatkanmu, hm?" tanya Mikoto.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke terdiam kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mikoto menghela nafas, "Ayo ikut ibu ke ruang tengah. Mari kita bicarakan semua ini bersama ayahmu juga Ino."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya menatap botol di genggamannya. Jiraiya menatap botol bening yang berisikan sebuah cairan berwarna merah itu dengan seksama. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.<p>

"Ah, setelah semua ini selesai, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk pergi ke tempat permandian para duyung di seberang kota. Aku ingin memanjakkan mataku," keluhnya dengan lelah.

Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke ruang singgasana milik Minato. Sesampainya dia di depan pintu singgasana yang di jaga oleh beberapa duyung kesatria, dia lalu mengetuk pintu itu dan membuka pintunya.

Minato terlihat sedang berpikir di atas singgasananya. Keningnya mengkerut dan matanya menatap lantai di hadapannya dengan fokus.

"Minato," Jiraiya berenang menghampiri Minato.

Minato menoleh ke arah Jiraiya kemudian bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang botol ke arah Minato.

Minato lalu menatap botol itu kemudian bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Aku membuat ini untuk Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya.

Mendengar itu, Minato langsung menatap Jiraiya dengan berbinar.

"Tapi... Aku tidak tahu ramuan ini bisa menghilangkan kutukannya atau tidak. Yang aku yakinkan adalah ramuan ini hanya akan mengembalikan ekor Naruto." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Minato yang tadinya terlihat berbinar kemudian mengerutkan lagi keningnya. Dia menatap botol yang kini sudah dia ambil itu sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus memberikan ramuan ini ke Naruto atau tidak.

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Minato sambil masih memandangi botol itu.

Jiraiya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah mencobanya pada seekor siput laut. Dan siput itu tiba-tiba memiliki ekor duyung dengan ukuran yang menyesuaikan badannya. Aku pun sudah membuat ramuan untuk membuat apa yang disebabkan ramuan itu kembali seperti semula. Untuk jaga-jaga dalam menghadapi kegagalan."

Minato terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Hm. Kalau begitu, aku bisa memberikan ini pada Naruto. Berikan aku ramuan penawarnya juga. Untuk jaga-jaga apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto."

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto yang duduk di sofa di hadapannya secara bergantian. Dia juga menoleh kearah Ino yang duduk di sofa samping sofa yang ia duduki bersama Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan benci. Seolah ingin melenyapkan Naruto dengan tatapan bencinya. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap balik Ino dengan tatapan yang dia buat seperti orang yang sombong.<p>

Melihat itu, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah mencoba untuk tenang dan bersabar.

Nauto hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Ino.

"Ehem," Fugaku berdehem mengembalikan perhatian Naruto dan Ino kepadanya, "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru. Siapa diantara kalian yang benar-benar menyelamatkan putraku?"

"Tentu saja saya, Yang Mulia." Jawab Ino berbarengan dengan Naruto yang mengacungkan tangannya.

Fugaku menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin merasa bahwa tindakan Naruto sedikit tidak sopan.

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara, Ayah." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menjelaskan.

Naruto berhenti mengacungkan tangannya dan mengembalikannya ke pangkuannya. Menunduk dan menatap meja dihadapannya.

"Naruto memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak bisa membuktikan dialah orang yang menyelamatkanku. Dia memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk tidak bisa membuktikan." Ucap Sasuke mewakili Naruto.

Ino mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang belum tentu benar menyelamatkanmu. Dia bahkan tidak punya bukti," ucapnya dengan sombong.

"Apa itu berarti kau sendiri punya bukti, Ino?" tanya Fugaku.

Ino terdiam. Dia menelan ludahnya kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja aku bisa! Yang Mulia bisa tanyakan pada ayahku. Aku sudah bercerita bahwa ketika itu aku sedang bersama ayahku bukan?"

"Waktu itu ayahmu melihatmu menyelamatkan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino dengan percaya diri.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap Ino dengan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjambak poni Ino yang menutup sebelah matanya dan memaksanya untuk memotongnya.

"Ayahmu tahu." Fugaku berpikir, mengingat-ingat kata-kata Ino sewaktu pertama Ino datang ke Villa mereka dan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi, "Dan kau tetap merasa takut bahwa ayahmu tidak mengizinkanmu membawa Sasuke ke tempatmu sewaktu itu? Karena dia pria asing? Kau bilang Ayahmu yang memang sangat tegas pasti tidak mengizinkan kau membawa seorang pria asing ke tempatmu. Meskipun dia melihat kau menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri? Sedingin itukah ayahmu?"

Ino membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fugaku. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang sudah dia dekati dengan berbagai usaha. Dia terdiam begitu melihat Mikoto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

'_Uh! __A__ku belum cukup menghasut sang Ratu sepertinya,_' keluhnya dalam hati.

Fugaku menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan mempercayai kalian berdua selama kalian tidak memiliki bukti!" tegasnya kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengikuti suaminya pergi.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan dingin. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang berada dipangkuannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya. Mencoba menghibur Sasuke yang ia tahu pasti sedang bingung.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk, diam-diam berterima kasih sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya.

Ino mengencangkan rahangnya begitu dia melihat adegannya itu. Mukanya sedikit memerah karena kesal.

"Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Ayah. Bisa kau tunggu disini?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan dengan kesalnya menghampiri Naruto.

"Heh, pria penggoda!" Ino berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang berpangku dimasing-masing pinggulnya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan mendengus, '_Tidak salah wanita ini memanggilku seorang penggoda? __B__ukannya dia yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang yang menyelamatkan S__a__suke?_'

Ino yang sudah sangat kesal lalu meraih rambut Naruto dan menjambaknya, menariknya dengan keras supaya Naruto berdiri.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, mengaduh dalam hati. Dia yang sudah berdiri karena paksaan Ino, menampari tangan dikepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berani kau merebut kesempatanku untuk menjadi pasangan Sasuke, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Ino mengancam Naruto dengan tatapan yang benci.

Naruto menggeram dalam diam kemudian merenggut tangan Ino dengan paksa dari rambutnya. Mengabaikan rasa berkedut-kedut dari akar rambut yang baru saja dijambak oleh Ino, dia lalu menampar Ino dengan kerasnya. Tidak peduli kalau Ino itu seorang perempuan. Ya, seharusnya seorang pria tidak boleh memukul seorang perempua. Tapi kalau perempuan itu semenyebalkan Ino, mana bisa dibiarkan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ino. Nampaknya Mikoto memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemani Ino dan Naruto begitu dia melihat Sasuke menghampiri Fugaku untuk berbicara.

Ino berbalik ke arah Mikoto lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, "Dia menamparku." Rengek Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto lagi sambil mengernyitkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku menghampirinya hanya karena ingin berdamai. Maksudku, aku meminta dia untuk bekerja sama dan mengaku saja kalau dia hanya berbohong telah menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak mau terima dan malah menamparku, Yang Mulia." Ino berdiri dihadapan Mikoto sambil memegangi bekas tamparan Naruto yang mulai memerah, setengah badannya menghadap ke Naruto dan melirik Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kau memukul seorang perempuan? Pria kasar macam apa kau ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak melakukan apa yang Ino katakan. Ya meskipun memang dia menampar Ino, tapi yang Ino katakan itu benar-benar sebuah kebohongan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fugaku yang kembali ke ruang tengah bersama Sasuke.

"Pria kasar itu memukulku!" jawab Ino yang masih memegangi pipinya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Fugaku menghela nafas lalu mengusap-usap batang hidungnya. "Bisa kalian berdua pergi saja untuk malam ini? Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini lain waktu." Ucap Fugaku yang terlihat lelah.

Sasuke terdiam, merasa bingung.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Fugaku. Ingin mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Pergi sekarang atau aku panggilkan penjaga!" tegas Fugaku menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan untuk pergi.

Ino pun ikut pergi, berjalan dengan kesal mendahului Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan yang ditinggalkan terbuka oleh Ino.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil Naruto begitu Naruto memegang gagang pintu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku harap semuanya bisa selesai dengan jelas dan cepat," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya begitu dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan rumah. Ingin rasanya dia abaikan saja ketukan pintu itu. Tapi dia mengingat Naruto yang belum kembali dari sore tadi. Bisa saja itu Naruto, kan? Dia lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menghampiri pintu depan.<p>

Gaara menatap Naruto yang terlihat menekukkan wajahnya dengan kesal begitu dia membuka pintu. Dia menggeserkan badannya, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto mengangguk berterimakasih lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah sofa di ruang tamu dan duduk di atasnya. Dia menghela nafas lalu mengusa-usap wajahnya dengan kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gaara menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum dia duduk di sofa dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya namun mengangguk setelah beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak yakin?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto mengangguk.

Gaara menatap pria berambut kuning dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, ingin rasanya dia mengusap rambut Naruto dan dengan lembut berkata, 'Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Tapi tentu saja Gaara tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto untuk beberapa lama.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara kemudian mengangguk lemas dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa semuanya tidak berjalan begitu lancar.

Gaara menatap Naruto. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dia perbuat untuk membuat Naruto nyaman. "Kau lelah? Jika kau ingin beristirahat, kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Daripada tidur di sofa seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Malah kata-kata itu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, diam-diam berkata tidak apa-apa.

Gaara mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Sudah malam." Dia lalu berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, menatap langit-langit. '_Ayah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_'

* * *

><p>"Aku pergi sebentar, Bu." Pamit Kiba sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi menjauh dari rumahnya. Kemarin, dia sudah membuat janji dengan Naruto untuk kembali bertemu di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Dia berharap Naruto tidak lupa. Kalau sampai sahabatnya itu lupa, Kiba berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apabila dia bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, Kiba pasti akan menghabisinya. Memukulinya, mencubitnya, membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya.<p>

Kiba menghela nafas. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Naruto. Kenapa dia nekat pergi ke Orochimaru dan melakukan kontrak dengannya? Kenapa dia sampai berani mengorbankan suaranya demi menemui Pangeran itu? Sudah termakan oleh cintakah pikiran Naruto? Sudah sebuta itukah Naruto sampai tidak memikirkan segala akibat yang disebabkan oleh kontraknya dengan Orochimaru? Dia bahkan menggantungkan nyawanya hanya untuk waktu dua minggu! Apa Naruto sudah gila? Hanya demi si Pangeran?

Kiba menggeram kesal. Geramannya tidak kalah kasarnya dengan geraman Akamaru ketika anjing laut peliharaannya itu sedang marah. Sengaja Kiba tidak mengajak Akamaru lagi kali ini. Meskipun dia tahu Akamaru juga pasti sangat merindukkan Naruto yang juga memanjakkannya, tapi dia tidak mau membawa Akamaru untuk melihat Naruto yang sekarang.

Kiba berhenti berenang begitu dia melihat kereta kerajaan yang ditarik oleh dua ekor lumba-lumba tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kereta itu tidak bergerak dan terlihat Minato duduk dibangku belakang kereta yang dikendarai oleh seorang duyung penjaga kerajaan. Minato menoleh kearah Kiba begitu dia menyadari Kiba ada di dekatnya.

Minato beranjak dari bangkunya lalu menghampiri Kiba, "Kiba."

Kiba mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Yang Mulia."

Minato tersenyum kecil, "Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang. Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal dihadapanku. Kau sahabat putra kesayanganku."

Kiba hanya tersenyum penuh rasa hormat mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Kau akan pergi ke permukaan? Menemui Naruto?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Kiba terdiam dan terlihat gugup untuk menjawab. Takut raja duyung dihadapannya marah dan murka.

Minato tersenyum kecil lagi, "Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan jalan untuk menemui Naruto. Aku pun ingin menemui putraku itu. Aku ingin melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Kiba terdiam untuk sesaat. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau ingin Naruto kembali seperti semula kan, Kiba? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dalam waktu yang tersisa hanya delapan hari? Hanya satu minggu saja!" Minato mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Kiba mengangguk, "Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Minato, menaiki kereta kerajaan.

* * *

><p>Naruto lagi-lagi duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Dia tengah menunggu Kiba. Dia ingin sekali bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sasuke dihari sebelumnya. Meskipun dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakannya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara dan dia tidak membawa apapun untuk menulis. Lagipula, sedikit tidak mungkin Naruto menuliskan ceritanya dan membuat Kiba membacanya. Naruto ingin bercerita. Bukan membuat sebuah novel.<p>

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah berapa kali dia sudah menghela nafas dari pagi hari. Dia merasa lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ingin rasanya dia kembali lagi saja ke dasar laut, melupakan semuanya tentang Sasuke dan kembali ke kehidupannya yang biasa. Tapi, setiap kali dia memikirkan hal semacam itu, bayangan Sasuke yang berkata bahwa dia mempercayainya membuat Naruto tetap ingin berada disini dan mendapatkan Sasuke. Tujuannya yang awalnya hanya ingin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia penyelematnya, tidak lebih dari itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ingin memiliki Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Naruto," terdengar suara Kiba memanggilnya, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan dia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar begitu dia melihat sosok Minato di samping Kiba. Naruto lalu berdiri dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Mengabaikan batu-batu karang licin yang diinjak kakinya. Dia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tentu saja Minato membalas pelukannya dengan senang hati. Dia sangat merindukan putra kesayangannya.

"Naruto," Minato melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu betapa mirisnya hati Ayah melihat kau seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam dan hanya menunduk.

Minato menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto?"

Kiba terdiam memperhatikan dari samping melihat ekpresi Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat _troubled_.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa berbicara. Ayah sudah menemui Orochimaru dan dia bilang waktumu hanya dua minggu." Minato balas menatap putranya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto, bisa kau pikirkan lagi? Apa kau benar-benar tega untuk meninggalkan ayah begitu saja demi manusia, hm?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minato menghela nafas lagi lalu mengeluarkan botol ramuan yang Jiraiya berikan. Dia lalu mengulurkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap botol itu sebelum memandang Minato, diam-diam bertanya apa gerangan yang Minato pegang.

Kiba pun ikut bertanya-tanya. Minato belum memberitahunya tentang botol itu.

"Ini ramuan yang Jiraiya buat untukmu. Ini bisa membuatmu kembali menjadi duyung. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali ekor birumu yang indah," ucap Minato, sengaja tidak menyebutkan tentang adanya ramuan yang lain yang bisa menawarkan ramuan yang ia pegang sekarang.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto... Ayah mohon. Kembali lah ke dasar laut. Ramuan ini bisa menghapus syarat yang diberikan Orochimaru," bujuk Minato sedikit berbohong. Ya, tidak bisa disebut benar-benar berbohong. Minato kan memang belum tahu apakah ramuan itu bisa mengangkat kutukan Orochimaru atau tidak. Setidaknya, anggap saja ucapan yang baru dia katakan adalah sebuah harapan.

Naruto menggeleng lagi, menunjukkan dia benar-benar dia tidak mau. Dia masih belum ingin berpisah lagi dengan Sasuke. Tidak sampai dia bisa meyakinkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Minato mengencangkan rahangnya. Dia mengibaskan ekornya dengan marah, membuat air laut berombak sedikit lebih kencang.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan Ayah sedikitpun?" Minato menatap putranya dengan kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mengambil botol dari tangan Minato. Dia memandang botol itu dengan seksama. Dia kemudian menatap Minato dan mengangkat telunjuk tangannya, menunjukkan angka satu.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa kau meminta waktu untuk berpikir?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Minato menghela nafas, "Apa lagi yang mau kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, botol berisi ramuan berada diantaranya, diam-diam memohon.

Minato menatap putranya dengan dingin lalu menghela nafas lagi, "Baiklah. Satu hari. Ayah akan kembali di waktu yang sama!" tegasnya sebelum Minato membalikkan badannya. Masuk kedalam air yang lebih dalam dan pergi menjauh menghampiri kereta kerajaan yang menuggu.

Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Pikirkan baik-baik," ucapnya sebelum mengikuti Minato.

Naruto menatap botol di genggamannya. Apakah dia akan meminum ramuan itu dan kembali ke dasar laut? Melupakan Sasuke dan kembali ke kehidupannya semula?

Dia pun masih belum yakin.

* * *

><p><strong>- To be Continued -<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>__**The Little Mermaid (c) Disney Corp.**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! GO AHEAD AND FLAME BUT I WON'T CARE! 'A')9**_

**Maafkan apabila ada ke-OOC-an di semua pihak. *bows* dan maafkan sudah membuat menunggu. *bows bows* Maafkan kalau banyak typo bertebaran di chapter ini. MAAF BANGET! *bows bows bows*  
>SELAMAT MENIKMATI CHAPTER TERAKHIR DARI MERMAN MELODY! ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Merman Melody ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Naruto menghela nafas sambil menelusuri jalan di tengah kota. Dia sengaja berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Siapa tahu ada anggota kerajaan yang tengah mencarinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Fugaku berkata bahwa mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang terjadi di lain waktu. Itu artinya, suatu saat pasti Fugaku atau anggota kerajaan yang lain pasti akan mencarinya, kan? Tapi lain waktu itu kapan? Naruto hanya punya waktu tujuh hari lagi untuk dia memilih manusia, duyung, atau mati saja menjadi buih laut dan bersatu dengan laut untuk selamanya. Ditambah lagi dia hanya punya waktu sampai sore hari ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Apakah dia akan meminum ramuan yang ayahnya berikan, yang kini ia simpan baik-baik di saku celananya, atau tidak.

Naruto berhenti berjalan begitu dia, yang berjalan sambil menunduk memperhatikan jalanan, tiba-tiba melihat sepasang sepatu perempuan berwarna biru di depannya. Dia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ekspresinya terlihat datar begitu dia melihat sosok seorang perempuan berambut kuning panjang, berponi menutupi sebelah rambutnya, dan bermata biru. Ino.

'_Mau apa perempuan ini menghampiriku?_' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Ino kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya pergi, "Ikut denganku." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian berhenti melangkah, menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Ino, membuat Ino berhenti berjalan dan kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Ino, diam-diam bertanya, '_Mau ada urusan apa kau denganku?_'

Ino balik menatap dengan kesal kemudian menghela nafas, "Dengar, pria penggoda. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mu."

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya begitu mendengar Ino lagi-lagi memanggilnya pria penggoda. Naruto lalu melipatkan tangannya di dadanya sambil memandangi Ino. '_Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja!_' ujarnya dalam hati.

Ino berdecak kesal, sedikit mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud dengan _gesture_ tubuh yang ia tunjukkan. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara disini, _okay_? Disini terlalu banyak orang. Kita bicara ditempat sepi."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan tetap menatap Ino. Tidak ingin mengalah dengan perempuan satu-satunya yang dia benci.

Ino menggeram kesal, "Dengar. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah yang terjadi pada kita, _okay_?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya kemudian melepaskan lipatan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Ino kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

* * *

><p>Fugaku terlihat sedang berpikir di ruang kerjanya. Dia duduk menghadap meja yang penuh dengan beberapa arsip-arsip dan file-file kerajaan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan. Namun dia terlihat sedang menumpu dagunya diatas jari jemarinya yang saling bertautan dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Mengabaikan tumpukan-tumpukan perkerjaan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan.<p>

"Fugaku?" Mikoto perlahan membuka pintu sambil membawa nampan kecil berisikan satu gelas kopi hangat. Dia lalu menghampiri suaminya dan meletakkan kopi tersebut di meja Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk namun masih terlihat berpikir di posisi yang sama.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kemudian menyenderkan bokongnya di meja sambil menatap suaminya.

"Hn. Aku hanya bingung dengan dua orang itu. Coba kau pikirkan, apa mungkin seorang bisu mau tiba-tiba berpura-pura mengaku kalau dia menyelematkan Sasuke. Dia bisu. Bagaimana dia bisa membuktikannya?" Fugaku masih nampak serius.

Mikoto terdiam untuk sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Mungkin kau benar. Aku pun merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba ada seorang bisu yang beraninya mengaku. Aku pun mulai ragu dengan keberadaan Ino. Tidakkah semua yang dia ceritakan terdengar terlalu mengada-ada?"

Fugaku menghela nafas, "Ini semua harus secepatnya berakhir. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kita harus kembali ke Istana. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan disana."

Mikoto mengangguk kemudian kembali berdiri dengan tegap, "Aku akan panggil Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari Naruto."

* * *

><p>Ino berhenti berjalan setelah dia menemukan tempat yang sepi. Tempat yang sebenarnya familiar untuk Naruto. Mereka berdiri di tempat dimana Naruto sering diam disana. Tempat di tepi pantai yang terdapat banyak batu karang dari batu karang kecil sampai yang besar.<p>

Ino lalu menghadap ke arah Naruto, "Hey. Dengarkan aku."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya menandakan bahwa dia siap mendengarkan apapun yang hendak Ino bicarakan.

"Aku akui aku memang tidak ingin kalah darimu. Aku ingin Pangeran menjadi milikku. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku terbukti memang yang menyelamatkan Pangeran, tentu saja aku akan membuat Pangeran sebagai pasanganku. Suka ataupun tidak."

Naruto menatap Ino dengan datar seraya mendengarkan celotahan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan bermata biru itu.

".. dan tidakkah kau bisa lihat aku memang sangat cocok dengan Pangeran?" Ino berbicara dengan percaya dirinya.

Naruto mendengus.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal karena respon yang ia terima sebelum dia melanjutkan celotehannya, "Lagipula, kalau kau yang hanya mengaku-ngaku menyelamatkan Pangeran tiba-tiba terbukti memang benar kau yang melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh? Maksudku, setelah Pangeran atau semua keluarga kerajaan tahu kau yang menyelematkannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya dia pun tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan atau apa yang dia inginkan setelah Sasuke tahu kalau memang dia orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ino tersenyum mengejek, "Kau pun masih bingung, huh? Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresimu. Coba pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan setelah Pangeran tahu? Kau ingin jadi pasangannya?" Ino mendengus, "Tidak mungkin."

Naruto menatap Ino lagi dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya, 'Kenapa?'

Ino melebarkan senyuman mengejeknya. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kau seorang pria. Duh... Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh rakyat kerajaan jika mereka tahu Pangeran mereka ternyata berpasangan dengan pria lain? Uh... Apa kau tidak memikirkan Pangeran sama sekali? Bagaimana kalau rakyatnya malah tidak menyukai atau bahkan membenci Pangeran karena hal itu? Atau mungkin, Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan suka? Bagaimana kalau Pangeran tidak akan diakui lagi sebagai Pangeran karena dia memiliki seorang pria yang menjadi pasangannya. Seorang pria!"

Naruto terdiam. Keningnya mengkerut, terlihat Naruto sedang menyerap setiap perkataan Ino.

Ino masih saja memasang senyuman itu di wajahnya, "Ya, hanya itu sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Maksudku, menyerah sajalah. Kau tidak punya tujuan kan setelah kau membuktikan pada Pangeran kalau kau memang yang menyelamatkannya?"

Naruto tidak merespon. Dia hanya menatap Ino dengan datar.

Ino menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Pikirkan saja dulu. Atau kalau bisa, menyerah sajalah." Ucapnya kemudian dia berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

'_Heh, sepertinya aku berhasil menghasutnya. Dilihat dari mukanya yang meskipun terlihat datar, aku tahu dia memikirkan setiap perkataan yang aku utarakan. Beruntung aku ternyata dia memang benar menyukai Pangeran. Dan beruntung juga aku dia seorang Pria._' Gumam Ino dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mencari dimana ketika Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk mencari Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu dari mana Naruto berasal. Dia pun merasa sedikit bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak bertanya dimana tempatnya tinggal sebelum Naruto pergi? Namun Sasuke punya perasaan yang kuat bahwa dia pasti menemukan Naruto di tepi pantai dimana pertama dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Oleh karena itu, disinilah sekarang dia. Berjalan menuju tepi pantai yang dipenuhi dengan batu karang.<p>

Sasuke mengernyit heran begitu dia melihat Ino berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa Ino berada disini?

Ino berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke begitu dia melihat sang Pangeran.

"Sasuke~" Ino dengan tanpa permisi melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke begitu dia mendekati Sasuke.

Mata kanan Sasuke terlihat sedikit berkedut menandakan bahwa dia kesal dengan tindakan Ino. "Ino. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya kan?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekatkan badan bagian depannya lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian dengan tangan kanannya, dia melepaskan lengan Ino dari lehernya. "Ibu dan Ayah menunggumu di Villa." Ucapnya masih sangat dingin kemudian berjalan melewati Ino.

Ino berbalik arah kemudian memandang Sasuke, "Eh? Kau tidak ikut denganku?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke masih berjalan menjauh.

"_Well_, kalau kau mencari pria itu, dia sudah menyerah Sasuke. Dia tidak akan kembali ke Villa." Ujar Ino, berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Ino dengan curiga.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Dia tidak akan lagi berpura-pura mengaku bahwa dia orang yang menyelamatkanmu. Dia menyerah,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi tambah curiga. Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu tentang Naruto?

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak lagi ingin pergi ke Villa dan ingin berhenti berpura-pura bahwa dia yang menyelamatkanmu. Kan sudah jelas bahwa aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap Ino, "Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, bertingkah cemberut dan sok manis di depan Sasuke. "Tanya saja sendiri pada pria penggoda itu kalau kau tidak percaya."

Ino berbalik badan dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, berharap Sasuke akan menghampirinya dan membujuknya untuk tidak bertingkah ngambek. Namun setelah beberapa detik dan Ino tidak bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang dia harapkan menyentuh pundaknya ataupun mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya, dia kembali membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan.

"Ih! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dengan kesal.

* * *

><p>Naruto terduduk di tempat yang sama seperti dia biasa duduk di tumpukan batu karang yang besar. Kakinya terjuntai lemas. Dia memandangi kakinya sambil memikirkan setiap kalimat yang telah ia denga dari Ino. Ino benar, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Sasuke tahu? Ino juga benar, dia tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke. Yah, meskipun tujuan Naruto kesini bukan untuk semata-semata ingin menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke.<p>

'_Lalu untuk apa aku ke atas sini?_' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu menghela nafas.

Baru kali ini dia merasa selemah ini. Naruto yang biasanya tipe yang sedikit memberontak dan tidak mudah menyerah, kali ini setelah memikirkan perkataan Ino, dia mulai bingung dan sedikit goyah. Dia tidak ingin dengan keberadaannya dia malah membuat Sasuke, orang yang baru saja beberapa kali dia temui tapi sepertinya sudah berhasil merenggut hatinya, harus mengalami kesulitan. Tentu saja pasti sulit bagi Sasuke apabila rakyat-rakyat di kerajaannya membencinya. Dia seorang pangeran. Yang nantinya pasti akan mengambil alih tahta dan menjadi seorang raja.

Naruto semakin bimbang begitu dia mengingat perkataan Ino yang berkata bahwa ada kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan diakui lagi sebagai pangeran. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke? Bagaimana hidup Sasuke kelak? Dan mengingat Naruto yang bisa membuat kemungkinan itu terjadi, Naruto menghela nafas lagi dan meraih botol yang dia simpan baik-baik di saku celananya.

Dia menatap botol berisikan cairan berwarna merah itu dengan seksama. Dia lagi-lagi menghela nafas kemudian membuka tutup botol itu.

'_Ya, mungkin setidaknya aku bisa kembali hidup damai lagi bersama Ayah, Kiba, Paman Jiraiya, Iruka dan yang lainnya._' Ucapnya dalam hati kemudian menempelkan kepala botol itu di bibirnya.

Bayangan wajah Sasuke yang berkata bahwa dia mempercayai Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di benak Naruto. Membuat dia menutup matanya yang mulai terasa panas. '_Maafkan aku._' Ucapnya sebelum meneguk semua isi botol yang ia pegang.

Naruto meremas botol itu begitu dia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sambil memperhatikan kakinya yang tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh cahaya putih terang yang hampir membutakan mata. Naruto menghalangi matanya dengan tangan kirinya, menghalangi cahaya itu masuk langsung ke matanya. Dan perlahan, kaki Naruto kembali berganti menjadi ekornya yang berwarna biru serasi dengan warna matanya. Baju dan celana yang ia kenakan pun dengan ajaibnya menghilang.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil di wajahnya begitu dia melihat punggung<p>

Naruto yang tengah duduk di salah satu batu karang besar. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terlihat terdiam menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke yang sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto terlihat meminum sesuatu dari sebuah botol.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan yang Naruto minum. Baru saja Sasuke berniat memanggil nama Naruto, tiba-tiba cahaya terang yang memekakan matanya muncul. Membuat Sasuke menutupi matanya dengan lengannya secara reflex. Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya itu pun menghilang. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya lagi, merasa heran dengan sosok Naruto yang ternyata masih ada di hadapannya, namun tidak mengenakan baju. Padahal seingatnya, Naruto mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos begitu dia melihat Naruto tadi. Dia pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto begitu dia melihat pinggang Naruto berubah menjadi berwarna biru muda dan kulit di pinggangnya nampak seperti ada sisik diatasnya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke dengan hati-hati memanggil Naruto.

Naruto terlihat terkejut sebelum dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke. Matanya berkedip-kedip, tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke ada di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke yang masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto mulai merasa khawatir begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat kaget dan sedikit pucat dari biasanya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya. Melihat itu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke, diam-diam meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk tetap di tempatnya dan jangan bergerak sedikit pun.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan kembali melangkah mendekat, "Naruto, Ayo berdiri." Sasuke masih bingung dengan sesuatu berwarna biru di pinggang Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto mengenakan celana kulit yang sangat ketat sehingga benar-benar membentuk setiap lekukan pinggulnya? Celana itu terlihat seperti menyatu dengan kulitnya.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi, diam-diam berkata untuk jangan mendekat.

Sasuke makin bingung, "Ada apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya kemudian menghela nafas dia lalu kembali membelakangi Sasuke. Dia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di batu karang itu sebagai tumpuan untuknya mengangkat sedikit badannya, sebelum dia meloncat.

Melihat itu, tentu saja Sasuke tidak ambil diam. Dengan sigap, dia meraih salah satu tangan Naruto. Naruto yang tengah meloncat membuat Sasuke terjatuh membenturkan badan bagian depannya ke batu karang yang memiliki tekstur kasar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membentul beberapa benjulan yang dimiliki batu karang, Sasuke menahan badannya dengan mencengkeram pinggiran batu karang dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tadi ia raih.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Sasuke berteriak ke arah Naruto yang bergantung di tangannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedang mencengkeram tangannya yang lain. Dia menyentuh tangan itu dan menengadah ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke diam untuk sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku melepaskan tanganmu, kau bodoh!" sentaknya lagi sambil terus menahan badannya supaya tetap di posisi yang sama.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian menggerakkan ekornya ke samping, supaya Sasuke bisa melihat sosok ekornya.

Melihat sesuatu berwarna biru di ujung matanya, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sesuatu itu. Dan sontak Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sebelum dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang kaget.

"Kau..."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menggerakkan mulutnya, membentukkan kata-kata, 'Maafkan aku,'. Naruto sengaja menggerakkan mulutnya dengan pelan, supaya Sasuke menangkap apa yang dia katakan meskipun tanpa suara. Dia lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain sebelum dia masuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam laut.

Sasuke terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, tangan kanannya masih terjuntai sambil menatap cipratan air laut yang baru saja Naruto terjuni.

"... Seekor duyung."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru berdecak kesal sambil memperhatikan bola kristalnya. Dari dalam bola itu, terlihat Naruto yang sudah memiliki ekor tengah dipeluk oleh Minato. Minato terlihat sangat senang mendapati putra kesayangannya kembali menjadi seekor duyung. Dia terlihat memegangi pipi Naruto, bertanya apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu gembira.<p>

Melihat ekspresi itu, setidaknya Orochimaru tahu bahwa kutukannya belum lepas. Minato pasti telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga dia bisa membuat Naruto memiliki ekor lagi. Orochimaru memandangi wajah Naruto dari dalam bola kristal. Meskipun Naruto tersenyum, menanggapi apapun yang Minato katakan padanya, masih terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya bahwa Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya ingin kembali menjadi seekor duyung. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi sehingga membuat Naruto mengambil keputusan yang terlihat jelas sangat setengah hati itu.

"Hm, setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat ekor itu sebagai tambahan koleksi," ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Ya, dia menyembunyikan beberapa kondisi lagi yang diakibatkan oleh ramuannya. Sebelum Naruto berubah menjadi buih dan mati, ekor berwarna biru itu akan terlepas dari tubuh Naruto dan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Orochimaru. Meskipun Naruto masih dalam keadaan memiliki sepasang kaki, apabila Naruto masih belum menentukan apakah dia akan menjadi manusia atau kembali menjadi duyung dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan, ekor Naruto akan kembali. Namun, kembalinya ekor itu hanya untuk dilepaskan kembali dengan paksa, membuat Naruto merasakan sakitnya terlepas dari ekornya hingga dia mati. Dan apabila Naruto memilih untuk kembali menjadi seekor duyung dengan mendapatkan ciuman cinta sejati dari duyung lain, Naruto tidak akan hidup bahagia dengan duyung yang ia pilih. Karena apabila Naruto memilih menjadi duyung, dia akan seutuhnya menjadi milik Orochimaru. Sedangkan apabila Naruto memilih menjadi manusia, kaki yang dimiliki Naruto akan tetap menjadi milik Naruto selamanya dan ekornya akan menjadi milik Orochimaru. Namun, dia tidak akan pernah mengingat lagi bahwa dia pernah menjadi seekor duyung.

Orochimaru masih memandangi Naruto dari dalam bola kristalnya sambil memikirkan rencana cadangan, jaga-jaga apabila ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan ekor Naruto. Orochimaru memang seorang ilmuwan gila yang senang mengoleksi bagian tubuh dari duyung yang ia incar. Sudah banyak duyung yang menjadi korban Orochimaru. Hampir semua dari mereka harus mati kehilangan ekor mereka, beberapa berubah menjadi siput laut, beberapa bahkan mati kehilangan kepala mereka. Oleh karena itu, Orochimaru yang sempat mengincar Minato karena dia sangat mengagumi wajah tampan sang raja duyung namun tidak tercapai, sekarang dia ingin mendapatkan ekor cantik milik putra sang raja. Selain ingin menambahkan koleksi ekor duyung yang ia miliki, ia pun ingin melihat dan menikmati ekspresi Minato yang pasti terlihat sangat menderita apabila ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada putra kesayangannya.

Melihat ekspresi marah Minato ketika mendengar kenyataan bahwa Naruto akan mati saja sudah membuat Orochimaru sedikit puas. Apalagi jika ditambah bahwa ekor indah Naruto akan menjadi milik Orochimaru. Dia yakin Minato pasti sangat terpukul apabila semua itu terjadi. Dan siapa tahu, dalam kondisi terpukul itu Minato menjadi melemah dan Orochimaru bisa memanfaatkan situasi untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Menikmati setiap inci dari tubuh Minato dan menjadikan wajah tampan Minato bagian dari koleksinya. Mau bagaimanapun, rasa ingin memiliki seluruh bagian tubuh Minato masih kuat Orochimaru rasakan. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh setiap lekukan tubuh Minato, membekukannya, mengawetkannya untuk bisa dia 'pakai' kapanpun.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan. Dan aku mulai tidak sabar untuk menunggu satu minggu lagi," Orochimaru bergumam, ular laut yang melingkar dilehernya mendesis, menatap wajah Naruto dari dalam bola kristal.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju Villa tempatnya menetap. Dia harus mendapatkan cara untuk menemukan Naruto lagi. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Naruto itu memang orang yang menyelematkannya atau bukan. Yang jelas setelah melihat Naruto menghilang kedalam lautan, Sasuke sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto untuk selamanya. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu. Lagipula setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto itu bukan manusia, semua hal tiba-tiba terasa lebih masuk akal di kepala Sasuke. Itu kenapa sebabnya Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba berada di tepi pantai, sedangkan seingatnya dia terjatuh di tengah laut yang jauh dari daratan. Dan itu lah sebabnya kenapa Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di tepi pantai. Karena dia seekor duyung. Naruto pasti yang membawanya dari tengah laut sampai ke tepi pantai. Dia juga pasti tidak ingin manusia tahu bahwa ada seekor duyung di sekitar pulau. Hal itu pun pasti merupakan alasan kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dia menyelematkan Sasuke. Dan setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto sebelum dia melepaskan tangannya, entah kenapa ingatan Sasuke yang sedikit kabur tiba-tiba terlihat dengan jelas. Dia ingat bahwa wajah Narutolah yang ia lihat ketika itu.<p>

Dan setelah menyadari ada kemungkinan tidak akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa perasaan yang dia rasakan ketika dia memandang Naruto adalah rasa sayang dan suka lebih dari sekedar suka. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Narutp. Dia harus menemui Naruto dan mengkonfirmasi perasaannya. Apabila ketika dia sudah mengkonfirmasi semuanya dan Naruto menolaknya, baru dia dengan ikhlas melepaskan Naruto. Namun selama dia belum memastikan, dia harus menemui Naruto. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kakashi!" panggil Sasuke begitu dia sudah berada di pintu depan.

Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku bercover hijau _favorite_nya langsung menoleh kearah sang Pangeran dan menutup bukunya. Dia mengangguk ke arah Sasuke sebelum bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?"

"Siapkan aku sebuah perahu. Tidak perlu perahu besar pun tidak apa. Aku hanya perlu perahu yang cukup untukku pergi mencari sesuatu di tengah laut! Tidak peduli meskipun itu perahu kecil. Temukan secepatnya!" perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya untuk apa, Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi untuk melakukan perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah membawa Naruto?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, diikuti Karin yang membawa baki berisi beberapa cangkir dan teko teh. "Ino sudah menunggu di ruang tengah."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ibunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Bu. Tapi aku akan menemukannya. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan Ino, aku tahu Narutolah orangnya."

Mikoto mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Dia sudah memberikanmu bukti?"

"Aku mengingat semuanya, Bu. Aku mengingat bahwa wajah Naruto yang aku lihat sewaktu itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sekarang, dimana Naruto?" tanya Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah tangga. Nampaknya dia baru keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Dia kembali ke dalam laut. Oleh karena itu aku butuh perahu untukku menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu kembali ke dalam laut?" Mikoto mengernyit, merasa bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Kakashi tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa anak buahnya telah menyiapkan sebuah perahu untuknya di tepi pantai.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Suruh saja Ino untuk pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar rumah, pergi ke tepi pantai.

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, dan mereka heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa. Mikoto dan Fugaku tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun terasa sudah lama sekali bagi mereka tidak melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Semua orang di kerajaan tahu, Sasuke terlihat lebih dingin semenjak Itachi mati dalam peperangan. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke mulai lebih menunjukkan perasaannya. Ya, semenjak dia diselamatkan oleh orang misterius yang sekarang Sasuke yakini bahwa Narutolah orangnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lama berinteraksi dengan ayahnya yang terlihat senang bahwa dia memutuskan untuk meminum ramuan yang Jiraiya buat, Naruto butuh waktu sendirian. Sementara Minato dan Jiraiya mendiskusikan tentang kenyataan yang ternyata kutukan dari Orochimaru belum terangkat meskipun Naruto sudah meminum ramuan dari Jiraiya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Dia berenang dengan perlahan ke arah perairan yang sepi. Ke tempat dimana banyak bangkai kapal yang tenggelam. Dia berenang ke arah anjungan kapal dan kemudian duduk diatasnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian menatap permukaan yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiam diri.<p>

"_Well, well, _coba kita lihat siapa ini yang terlihat sedang gundah dan sendirian, hm?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Naruto menatap sosok Orochimaru yang entah muncul darimana dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak suka.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu, hanya membuat Orochimaru menyeringai dengan lebar. Dia berenang menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi duduk di anjungan kapal. Dia meraih pinggang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Dia pun mencengkeram pipi kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

"Lihat dirimu, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kau tahu, meskipun kau sudah memiliki ekor ini lagi," Orochimaru memindahkan tangannya yang tadinya berada dipinggang Naruto ke bokong Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik jijik dan mendorong Orochimaru menjauh dari dirinya.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "... kau masih tetap memiliki waktu hanya tujuh hari sampai kau mati menjadi buih."

Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya, menatap Orochimaru dengan benci.

"Ma, ma, kau tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu, Naruto. Tidakkah seharusnya kau merasa berterimakasih padaku, hm?" Orochimaru lagi-lagi menghampiri Naruto. "Aku telah memberikanmu apa yang kau mau. Kau ingat? Sepasang kaki untukmu supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan manusia yang sangat ingin kau temui itu? Sekarang, keinginanmu sudah tercapai. Tapi kau tidak memilih untuk menjadi manusia atau menjadi duyung? Apa kau benar-benar ingin berubah menjadi buih laut, huh?"

Orochimaru yang kini sudah berada kurang lebih lima puluh sentimeter di hadapan Naruto, menggerakkan ekornya yang panjang ke arah Naruto dan mengelus ekor biru Naruto dengan ujung ekornya, "Kau terlihat sudah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku percepat prosesnya?" Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Menjauh dari putraku!" tegas Minato yang terlihat berenang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Orochimaru dan Naruto.

Dia lalu menodongkan trisulanya ke arah Orochimaru, memaksa Orochimaru untuk mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

"Oh, halo, Yang Mulia." Orochimaru membungkukkan badannya, berpura-pura hormat pada Minato, sang Raja Duyung. "Nampaknya kau sudah bisa membuat ekor putramu kembali lagi, eh?"

Minato tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Orochimaru dengan murka. Ekor bergerak-gerak, bersiap untuk membuat sebuah pusaran air. Berjaga-jaga apabila Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia kehendaki.

Orochimaru tersenyum mengejek ke arah Minato sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, "_Well_, kau tahu, Yang Mulia. Meskipun kau memberi putramu sebuah ekor, kutukanku masih jelas menempel didirinya. Dalam waktu tujuh hari, Naruto akan mati. Dan kau tahu, Yang Mulia? Meskipun Naruto tidak mati dalam waktu tujuh hari, dia tetap akan jadi milikku untuk selamanya. Jadi, lebih baik memilih Naruto mati atau membuatnya jadi milikku?"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Menjadi milikmu? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu sebelumnya!" Minato gusar.

Naruto yang berdiri di belajang Minato pun terlihat kaget. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Well_, kau tidak bertanya." Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya.

Minato menyipitkan matanya dan mengencangkan rahangnya. Trisula berwarna putih kebiru-biruan yang ia pegang mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya, membuat air disekitarnya sedikit bergelombang.

Orochimaru menyeringai melihat reaksi Minato sebelum dia berkata, "Tapi!" Orochimaru memandang Minato dari ujung kepala sampai ujung ekor sebelum dia menghampiri Minato, seringai licik masih terlukis di wajahnya, "Aku bisa cukup berbaik hati, Yang Mulia." Orochimaru berenang melingkari Minato, ekor putih pucatnya melingkar disekitar pinggul Minato dan ujung ekornya menyentuh dada Minato yang bidang, "Putra kesayanganmu bisa terlepas dari kutukannya. Hanya dengan satu syarat."

Minato terdiam untuk sejenak, "Katakan padaku."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Sasuke tunggu!" Mikoto yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke, tentu saja di temani oleh Fugaku, berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah bersiap di dalam perahu kecil. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"<p>

"Aku akan mencari Naruto! Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi! Aku tahu dia yang menyelamatkanku!" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, merasa yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu Naruto ada dimana!" Mikoto berteriak.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan Ayah dan Ibunya kemudian mendayung perahu kecilnya menjauh dari pantai.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menjauh dalam perahu kecilnya.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru menyeringai puas, "Bertukar posisilah dengan Naruto dan berikan aku mahkota kerajaanmu. Agar aku bisa memiliki kekuatanmu mengendalikan air."<p>

Minato terdiam. Mana mungkin dia mau setuju begitu saja dengan apa yang Orochimaru katakan!

Orochimaru masih menyeringai licik. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, dan tiba-tiba beberapa belut listrik muncul dari dalam anjungan kapal dan menghampiri Naruto. Jumlah mereka yang lumayan banyak bergumul mengelilingi Naruto. Mereka mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kekuningan, menunjukkan bahwa mereka dalam kondisi waspada. Siapapun yang memegang mereka, pasti akan tersengat listrik yang keluar dari badan mereka.

"Aku bisa mempercepat proses Naruto berubah menjadi buih laut, kau tahu itu kan, Yang Mulia?" ucap Orochimaru memperingatkan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan Ayahnya supaya tidak melakukan apa yang Orochimaru minta.

Minato mengencangkan rahangnya.

Naruto berdecak tanpa suara lalu memegang salah satu belut listrik yang menggumulinya. Namun karena listrik yang menyengat tangannya, dengan refleks Naruto mengangkat lagi lengannya dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh sengatan belut listrik.

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Baik! Aku terima persyaratanmu!" ujar Minato.

Orochimaru menyeringai. Dia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto dan Minato. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti mantra. Selagi Orochimaru mengucapkan kata-kata aneh, tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna kuning terang mengelilingi Minato, berputar disekitar tubuh Minato. Perlahan, cahaya itu membuat Minato menjadi kaku.

Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto, menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. "Naru—" Belum sempat dia memanggil nama Naruto, badannya menjadi beku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayah!" Naruto berteriak mengeluarkan suaranya yang baru saja kembali dengan keras, membuat para belut listik disekitarnya terperanjat dan berenang menjauh.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terus mendayungi perahunya. Langit yang terlihat sudah agak gelap tidak dia hiraukan. Dia harus menemukan Naruto. Bagaimanapun caranya! Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sambil melirik beberapa tombak yang tergeletak di badan perahu. Dia tidak ingat dia membawa tombak itu. Tombak itu pasti punya pemilik perahu yang Kakashi bayar.<p>

Sasuke mengernyit lalu berhenti mendayung begitu dia melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning dari dalam laut. Dia berdiri dari perahunya, mengambil salah satu tombak yang dia pun tak tahu darimana, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sasuke kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia meloncat kedalam air laut yang bercahaya itu.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru menyeringai puas lalu tertawa lepas sambil mengambil trisula milik Minato dan memakai mahkotanya. "Akhirnya! Aku bisa mendapatkan Minato!"<p>

Naruto berenang ke arah Minato lalu memegang tangan Ayahnya yang masih menjulur. Tatapan Minato kosong. Dia sudah benar-benar beku dan terlihat seperti patung. Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya dengan sangat geram dan menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang masih dengan puas menertawakan kemenangannya juga memegangi trisula milik Minato.

"Kau!" dengan geram Naruto berenang ke arah Orochimaru, "Kau monster!" Naruto meraih rambut panjang Orochimaru, menarik rambut itu dengan kuat, lalu mencengkeram leher Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dengan sigap melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto dari lehernya dan menodongkan ujung trisulanya ke dagu bagian bawah Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu kesenanganku, kau bocah! Apa kau ingin juga termasuk dalam salah satu koleksiku, hah?" Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan gusar.

Belum sempat Naruto melawan, tiba-tiba sebuah tombak melayang ke arah Orochimaru dari belakang Orohimaru. Tapi sayangnya tombak itu meleset dan hanya sempat melukai tangan Orochimaru yang memegang trisula.

"Gah!" Orochimaru memengang tangannya kemudian menoleh ke arah datangnya tombak itu.

Terlihat seorang manusia berambut hitam menatap Orochimaru dengan benci. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan kakinya, menjaga keseimbangannya supaya dia tidak tenggelam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam kaget melihat sosok manusia yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya.

Orochimaru menggeram kesal lalu melingkarkan ekor panjangnya diantara tubuh Naruto, mengunci pergerakkan Naruto. Orochimaru lalu menoleh ke arah belut listrik yang tadi mengkerumuni Naruto, "Kejar dia!"

"Sasuke, pergi ke permukaan!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha meronta dari lingkaran ekor Orochimaru.

Sasuke pun berenang ke permukaan, menghindari kejaran belut-belut listrik yang berenang ke arahnya. Sasuke meraih perahu kecilnya dan menarik nafas yang sudah dia tahan.

"Ha!" Sasuke terengah, berhendak naik ke perahu untuk mengambil lagi tombak yang tersisa di dalam perahu.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke meraih tombak itu, belut-belut listrik yang memang sedang tidak mengeluarkan listrik mereka, melilit kaki Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke kembali ke dalam air. Beberapa belut yang lain pun meliliti bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain. Membuat Sasuke yang terus meronta-ronta makin kesulitan untuk terlepas dari lilitan belut-belut itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan terhentak kaget begitu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat mulai kehabisan nafas. Naruto kemudian menarik rambut panjang Orochimaru lagi dengan keras dan menggigit pundaknya, membuat Orochimaru mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan lingkaran ekornya dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah terlepas dari ekor Orochimaru, dengan gesit Naruto berenang ke arah Sasuke, membantunya melepaskan belut-belut yang melilitnya sambil membawanya ke permukaan, menjauh dari Orochimaru.

Melihat itu, tentu saja Orochimaru murka. Berani-beraninya manusia itu mengganggunya dan menghalanginya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki Naruto juga. Oleh karena kemurkaannya, Orochimaru memutar-mutarkan trisula yang ia pegang, membuat air di sekitarnya ikut berputar dan mulai membentuk sebuah pusaran air. Pusaran itu semakin lama semakin membesar, membuat bangkai-bangkai perahu yang ada ditempat itu bergerak ke dalam pusaran.

Sementara itu, Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke ke permukaan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena dia bisa menghirup udara lagi.

"Sasuke! Kau harus pergi dari sini!" ujar Naruto yang mulai merasakan air disekitarnya bergerak-gerak membentuk lingkaran.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan, tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh dan badai mulai turun. Air disekitarnya bergelombang dan membentuk sebuah ombak yang tinggi. Naruto menoleh ke arah ombak yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak begitu ombak itu menimpa dirinya dan Sasuke.

Saking kerasnya sang ombak, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terpisah lagi. Naruto terbawa arus dan terjebak di sebuah batu karang. Dia berpegangan ke batu karang, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Sasuke. Naruto menggeram marah begitu dia melihat Orochimaru berada tidak jauh dari gelombang air. Dia terlihat sedang memutar-mutar trisulanya ke arah langit, mengontrol air di depannya membuat sebuah pusaran besar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang terbawa arus masuk ke dalam pusaran air yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru berusaha sekuat tenaga berenang melawan arus. Karena tertarik oleh arus air, Sasuke masuk ke dalam air. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan. Tangannya tiba-tiba meraih sebuah tali dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah tali itu. Begitu beruntungnya dia karena tali itu berasal dari sebuah bangkai kapal yang ikut tertarik oleh pusaran yang dibuat Orochimaru. Sasuke lalu menarik badanya menggunakan tali itu, dan memanjat ke atas kapal yang terbawa arus. Sasuke menarik nafas dan mengaturnya begitu dia sampai di atas kapal besar itu.

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berpegangan ke batu karang, menjaga dirinya supaya tidak terbawa arus. Naruto masih terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sasuke. Dia belum mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah selamat di atas sebuah kapal.

Melihat Naruto sendirian, Orochimaru menyeringai lalu menyarahkan trisula itu ke arah Naruto. Dia mengendelikan beberapa air dan membuatnya mengarah ke arah Naruto. Air yang membentuk ombak besar itu lalu menghantam Naruto dan batu karang yang menjadi tumpuan Naruto ketika itu.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengencangkan pegangannya. Namun air ombak yang Orochimaru kendalikan terus-terusan menghantam Naruto, menarik Naruto ke arah pusaran dengan arusnya. Naruto yang dengan kuatnya tertarik oleh pusaran itu kehilangan pegangannya dan dengan paksa terbawa arus sampai ke dalam pusaran.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri dan melihat ke arah laut dari atas kapal, mencari dimana posisi Orochimaru. Begitu dia melihat Orochimaru yang tengah fokus membuat Naruto terseret kedalam pusaran, dia langsung berlari dengan susah payah ke arah anjungan kapal. Kapal yang bergoyang-goyang membuatnya sulit menyeimbangkan badannya. Setelah dia sampai dianjungan kapal, dia lalu memutar kemudi kapal itu, membuat sang kapal mengarah ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melirik kapal yang tiba-tiba mengarah ke arahnya. Melihat kapal yang sudah usang dan banyak kayu runcing dari badan kapal, yang tentu saja membahayakan keselamatan Orochimaru jika kapal besar itu menghantam Orochimaru, Orochimaru langsung mengarahkan trisulanya ke arah kapal itu. Pusaran yang ia buat sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tenang, karena Orochimaru memfokuskan trisulanya ke arah kapal itu. Dia membuat air laut disekitarnya menjadi pasang, mengangkat badannya sendiri ke level yang lebih tinggi dari kapal itu.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat badan Orochimaru yang dikelelingi air, yang sekarang sudah berada satu level dengan haluan kapal. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dia manfaatkan. Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah kayu runcing yang tergeletak di sudut kapal. Dia mengambil kayu itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga berlari ke arah geladak kapal. Setelah dia berada di ujung geladak kapal, dia diam-diam berdoa agar kemampuan melempar tombaknya bisa berguna disini sebelum dia melempar kayu runcing itu ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang terlalu fokus dengan mengendalikan air disekitarnya tidak melihat kedatangan kayu itu. Kayu runcing itu melayang kearah Orochimaru dan mendarat tepat di dada Orochimaru. Orochimaru mengerang kesakitan kemudian kehilangan fokus. Darah pun mengalir dari dadanya. Erangan Orochimaru terdengar jelas sebelum dia terhempas dari air dan tenggelam bersama kapal yang ditaiki Sasuke.

Sebelum terbawa tenggelam bersama kapal, Sasuke berlari ke ujung kapal dan meloncat kedalam air. Badannya kemudian terbawa arus menjauh dari tengah laut menuju ke tepi pantai. Sebelum Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami, Sasuke sudah terbawa ke tepian pantai tempat dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Di pantai yang banyak memiliki batu karang. Sasuke terengah-engah sambil merangkak di tepian pantai, berusaha untuk menjauh dari air laut sebelum dia merasa terlalu lelah dan kehilangan kesadaran, terbaring di tepi pantai.

Sementara itu akibat kematian Orochimaru, kutukan yang dialami Minato menghilang. Minato kembali bisa bergerak. Setelah merasakan badannya dia ia gerakkan kembali, Minato langsung berenang ke arah trisula dan mahkotanya yang tergeletak di dasar laut. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana keberadaan putranya.

"Naruto!" panggil Minato begitu dia melihat putranya berenang dengan cepat menjauhinya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menghiraukan ayahnya dan tetap berenang menjauh.

* * *

><p>Naruto melompat naik ke batu karang kemudian menghela nafas lega begitu dia melihat Sasuke terbaring di tepian pantai. Dia memperhatikan dada Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan bergerak naik dan turun, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih hidup. Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa. Diam-diam berharap andaikan saja dia bisa berada disana dan mendekapnya.<p>

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto terduduk di batu karang, Minato terlihat memperhatikan Naruto. Dia memandangi ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sedih. Melihat ekspresi itu, Minato merasa sangat bersalah. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah dirinya yang membuat putranya yang biasanya memiliki ekspresi yang ceria, tersenyum dengan lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya, menjadi terlihat sangat sedih seperti itu. Minato lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

Minato lalu menghela nafas dan berenang ke arah Naruto. Dia menyentuh ekor Naruto begitu dia sampai di dekat Naruto. Naruto terlihat kaget melihat Ayahnya kemudian turun dari batu karang yang ia duduki.

"M-maafkan aku, Ayah. Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya berhendak masuk lagi kedalam air.

"Naruto," Minato memanggil Naruto, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iya, Ayah?" Naruto menatap Minato.

Minato menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi dengannya? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Pipi Naruto berubah merona begitu dia mendengar kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut Minato, "Aku... tidak tahu, Ayah. Tapi," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Aku memang ingin bisa lagi berdua dengannya."

Minato menghela nafas lalu berhenti menyentuh pipi Naruto. Minato kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik lipatan yang menyerupai sirip yang ada di pinggulnya. Dia lalu menyerahkan botol itu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Jiraiya memberikan ramuan itu bersama dengan ramuan yang pernah ayah berikan sebelumnya. Jiraiya bilang ramuan ini bisa mengembalikan efek yang diakibatkan oleh ramuan yang dia buat sebelumnya. Jika ramuan sebelumnya bisa membuatmu memiliki ekor lagi, ada kemungkinan ramuan yang kau pegang sekarang bisa mengembalikan kakimu." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menatap Minato dengan tidak percaya, "Ayah, kau serius? Aku... boleh..."

Minato menangguk, "Apabila itu membuatmu bahagia, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Minato, "Terima kasih, Ayah!"

Minato mengelus-elus punggung Naruto sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, hampiri Pangeranmu." Minato tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum malu tetapi menangguk. Dia lalu berenang ke arah tepian. Setelah dia sudah sampai di tepian yang lebih dangkal, Naruto membuka botol ramuan itu dan meminumnya. Secara ajaib, ekor biru Naruto berubah kembali menjadi kaki. Dan sekarang, kakinya tidak terasa sakit seperti sewaktu pertama dia memiliki kaki. Dengan senang, Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit kemudian terbagun. Dia kemudian duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dia terhentak kaget begitu dia merasakan seseorang jatuh kepangkuannya. Dia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke dan memendamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya begitu dia melihat surai berwarna kuning di depan matanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil orang itu dengan hati-hati.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Dia mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Ya. Aku Naruto!"

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto, "Kau bisa berbicara." Dia menoleh ke arah kaki, "Dan kau memiliki kaki, lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias. "Ya! Ayahku memberikan aku kaki lagi!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

Naruto yang kelewat bahagia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan dalam. Membuat Sasuke mengedipkan matanya lagi, tersadar dari lamunannya.

Merasakan bibir Naruto menempel dibibirnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa memang Narutolah orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya pada waktu itu. Sasuke masih mengingat lembutnya bibir yang ia rasakan. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, dia berhenti mencium Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau memang orang yang menyelamatkanku, hm?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto untuk memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk lebih mendekat. Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto. Kali ini dengan penuh gairah, ketimbang hanya menempelkan bibir mereka.

* * *

><p>Setelah meyakinkan keluarga kerajaan bahwa Narutolah yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dan juga meyakinkan sang Raja bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto, begitupun dengan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto mendapatkan restu dari Raja dan Ratu. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino, rakyat kerajaan pun dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan bahwa sang Pangeran memilih seorang pria sebagai pasangan hidupnya.<p>

Semantara itu, Ino yang terbukti telah berbohong pada keluarga kerajaan, harus menjalani hukumannya menjadi pembantu kerajaan. Karin yang merasa benci dengan Ino karena sudah membohongi pangeran membuat Ino melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kasar seperti memindahkan berkarung-karung persedian makanan ke gudang ataupun disuruh mengerjakan perkerjaan lain yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh pria.

Sedangkan Gaara dan keluargnya, karena mereka sudah berbaik hati membantu Naruto, mereka diberikan kehormatan untuk menjadi rekan bisnis kerajaan. Usaha Kankuro sebagai pembuat boneka melejit hebat dan Gaara diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas sambil menatap kearah lautan. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal di Villa di pulau ketimbang membawa Naruto pergi ke Istana. Sasuke tahu, jika dia membawa Naruto ke istana ada kemungkinan Naruto tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya atau pun teman-teman duyungnya yang lain. Jika Naruto tinggal di pulau ini, setidaknya Naruto masih bisa sering bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di balkon kamar kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Dia lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya ke pundak Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hm? Kau bisa kedinginan, hanya menggunakan kimono dan berdiri di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya memandangi air laut saja. Sekali lagi, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini."

"Hn." Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke lalu mencium Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum kedalam ciuman itu dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan hangat. Setidaknya setelah mengalami beberapa rintangan yang cukup berat, sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto bisa hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~ END ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI SELESAAAAAAAI ! :* pelukin satu-satu/  
>Makasih juga untuk silent reader yang mau membaca ~ :* Makasih banyak banget untuk yang bersedia ngasih review ~ ciumin/  
>Makasih lagi untuk yang udah ngfollow story ini sama ngefavorite story-nya ~ :*<br>Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di fic-ku yang lain. :* :***


End file.
